Interest
by Teater
Summary: As the Cullens pass through Phoenix Edward sees a beautiful girl with an amazing scent. He stalks her and falls in love however they have to leave. Two years later he finds that they have crosed paths again. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse**

**Chapter 1 EPOV**

Phoenix. Hot. Dry. And of course sunny. A place where it never rains, just constant sun. A place where a vampire would never be right…

Wrong.

Why we are passing trough here is a mystery. Alice insisted we come through here on are way to Forks. Alice had said it would rain for three weeks straight with no sun due to some hurricane causing strange weather everywhere.

At first we were skeptical but much convincing we just decided to give in a come here.

She must have some hidden reason for this. She has been blocking her thought from me ever since she had a strange vision which she refuses to tell anybody about.

Today she dragged me to the mall. Jasper, claiming he was busy, stayed at the hotel; Emmett said he was allergic to shopping (which is impossible even if he was human)

And stayed with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are hunting and Rosalie insisted on fixing the "problems" with the rental car (meaning she wants to make it go faster) and also stayed behind. Who is left but me, she cornered me and started to guilt me into going by saying things like 'We don't spend enough time together' or 'were growing apart'.

So here I am forced to go into women's clothing stores and carrying shopping bags surrounded by the lustful thoughts and gazes of the humans (not all of them women -shudder-).

Suddenly Alice said "Edward I need to go check something, stay here and DON'T MOVE". Then she took off running the opposite direction (in human speed of course).

I sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting areas trying to ignore the pornographic images that attacked my brain by a lustful group of girls looking and giggling in my direction.

_He is so H-O-T! I wonder how-_I was hit by another image.

Where is Alice I need to get out of here before I go mad.

I waited impatiently for her return.

Then I smelt it.

It was the most luscious mouthwatering scent to ever graze my undeserving nostrils.

It smelled like lavender and freesia, it was mouth delicious. Immediately venom started to pool in my mouth. I wanted no needed that blood. I frantically looked around for the source of the scent.

I found it.

She was beautiful. Her skin was a creamy ivory color. She had plump, red inviting lips. Her eyes were too deep chocolate brown pools. She had a lovely heart-shaped face with prominent cheek bones framed by luscious brown hair with delicate curls forming at the end gently cascading down her back. The face of an angel. She was small and slender with the beginning workings of womanly curves. She greatly surpassed Rosalie's beauty. She was indescribable **(AN: she still looks like same ole Bella, except younger, but this is what she looks like to Edward.)**.

Her beauty temporarily distracted me from her scent. I met her gaze and felt like I would drown in her deep brown eyes. She turned a beautiful, delicate pink and quickly looked away. I however could not look away. She was a goddess in among mere mortals, I felt unworthy of her presence. I wanted to take her in my arms, whisk her away to some far away place where we could be together and…

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" I was broken from my fantasy by non-other than Alice.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said it's time to go, what were you looking at?" she asked curiously but somehow smug?

When I turned back she was gone, nowhere in sight, but her scent still lingering in the air. She was close by.

"Alice you go on ahead I need to go…check something" I said.

"Okay you go on ahead I'll see you at the hotel, go do what you have to do." She replied smugly.

I couldn't read her mind, she was blocking me again. But right now I didn't care; all I wanted was to find that girl.

With that I took off, looking for that girl, only her delectable scent to guide me. During our encounter I was too distracted by her scent and beauty to realize I couldn't read her mind. It was blank, a closed book that that was forbidden for me read.

I did not understand the course of emotion that spread through me at the thought of seeing her again. It was strange but I liked it, it was warm and comforting.

I finally spotted her getting into a car with an older woman who resembled, although not as beautiful. I figured she was her mother.

_This rain is ridiculous, were in Phoenix for Pete's sake!_

At least I know this isn't a family. I wonder why it's only her.

As they drove away I followed them, easily keeping pace.

Finally they arrived at small house. They hurried inside trying to escape the rain. I looked through a window hiding in a tree.

"Mom I'm going to my room, I'm pretty tired" the girl said.

Her voice.

It was melodic, angelic, pure and innocent. She truly was an angel. I should leave I wasn't near worthy enough to be in the presence of this angel, even if she didn't know it. But somehow I could make myself leave.

I could stay here few more minutes, then I would leave and never come back, I could do that. At least that's what I told myself.

"Are you sure Bella, wouldn't you want to have dinner first?" her mother asked.

"No it's okay I'm not that hungry'

"Okay goodnight Isabella,"

Isabella, Bella. A name meaning beauty. It was perfect, it suited her.

I watched her go up to her room. She tripped a couple of times, I resisted going in there and carrying her up to her room, I figured she was clumsy. I saw her enter her room, grab a towel and some clothes and leave.

Fifteen minutes later she walked back in the room wearing "Phoenix High School" t-shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was dripping wet as she brushed through it. Finally she tucked herself in and turned off the lights.

When I was sure she was asleep I snuck back in the room. Her scent was even more potent in the small warm room. The monster started to awake growling in hunger. I stopped breathing and tried very hard not to jump on her. No, I could not harm this angel I yelled at the monster. _Do it now no one will now, just think about her warm delicious blood running down your t-_

No, I will not harm her!

Suddenly Bella sighed contently; there was a small smile on her beautiful lips. The monster grew quiet and sat down watching Bella in awe, immediately forgetting its thirst.

I sat there watching her for a long time, I didn't realize how long I was there until I saw the clock on her nightstand, it was nearly 2 am. I should leave, as that thought crossed my mind I felt a wave of pain makes its way through my body, but I will come back tomorrow, I thought quickly that soothed the pain a little.

I neared closer to her bed and lightly caressed her cheek. She was warm. I felt as if I was in heaven. A slight smile appeared on her face at my cold caress. My dead heart fluttered.

"Sweet dreams Isabella."

And then I left.

**What did you think?**

**R&R!!**

**I will update in a few days I already have the second chapter done I just need to type it!**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!**

**Chapter 2 EPOV**

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked as soon as I came into the room.

"Out," I responded nonchalantly.

"You have been 'out' everyday night for the past two weeks"

"It's none of your business Rosalie, now leave me alone," I said and headed towards the bedroom.

I laid on my bed and turned on my iPod to Debussy. The music soothed me as I cleared my head.

I have been spying on Bella everyday for the past two weeks. I learned so much about her. For instance her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, she is a freshman at _Phoenix High School _and she is 15 years old. She is quiet and shy, different from all of the other girls of her time, and she is very clumsy. I chuckled at that last one. It didn't take me very long to figure how clumsy she was. But as much as I knew about her I didn't know enough. What was her favorite color? Her favorite food? Had she ever had a boyfriend? Anger coursed through me as that thought crossed my mind. I quickly dismissed it; it was irrational for me to care, at all. Soon we would be gone and I will never see her again. Anger was quickly replaced with sorrow and pain. What was about her that made me feel this way? How could a mere _human_ make me feel this way?

I pondered this as the music kept playing. I had so many questions.

What was the emotion that she aroused within me every time I see or think about her? Whenever I thought about those her porcelain face, warm chocolate brown eyes, red supple kissable li-

_Edward why do I feel passion and love coming from you?_ - Jasper

LOVE! That couldn't be it! Could it? No it's impossible! People can't fall in love in less than two weeks! But what if I do love her?

_Edward, are you listening to me? _– Jasper

How was I going to explain this? 'I am stalking a fifteen year old _human _girl and I think I might be in love with her!' No! That will never do! He will think I'm insane!

_Don't worry Edward I'll spare you! _– Alice

Alice? Does she know? Of course she would! She would have seen it! I should have known, she has been blocking her thoughts from me ever since we came here…then it hit me, she has known all along!

"Alice may I speak to you? Alone," I said as I walked into the room.

_Edward what is going on? _– Jasper

"I'll explain later"

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked innocently.

"You knew about her all along, even before we arrived, that's the reason you made us come her isn't it?!' I said raising my voice a little. Why didn't she warn me?

_Of course it is Edward! Would your really think I would just drags to Phoenix just for the heck of it?!_ She thought.

"I could have avoided this whole thing! She would be here living out her life, being happy, and we would be in Forks far far away from her where we could not pose any danger to her life!' I yelled angrily. I was furious, how could she do this?

"Edward can you honestly tell me that you regret everything? Seeing her? Learning about her? Do you regret coming here at all?" she questioned calmly.

I didn't answer. I didn't regret any of it. If I could I would do it all over again.

"Edward, trust me, this was meant to happen. It will work out."

"She's human Alice! How will it work out?!" I yelled, raising my voice again.

"Don't worry it will work out, just trust me." she said and walked out of the room.

I was feeling a little disoriented. Could she right? Will it work out?

I looked at the clock at the night stand. It was 3:15; Bella would be arriving home from school any minute now.

Time for me to go.

**There it was chapter two!!**

**I know it's short! Don't worry the next chapter is longer…at least I think it's longer!**

**Please Review!! I like reviews!! They make me smile:)**

**Chapter three is on the way!!**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3 EPOV**

I thought about my conversation with Alice as I made my way to Bella's house. Could she be right? I never thought I would bet against Alice but there's a first time for everything. A part of me wants to believe her but the reasonable part knows it can never happen.

I arrived at her house and settled in my usual spot in the tree by her bedroom window. Bella spent most of her time in her room, she liked her privacy. She was already home doing her homework. A small smile formed on my lips as I saw her scrunch up her face and make a face at her text book. She looked adorable.

"Stupid math" she muttered under her breath.

I was too fascinated with her to notice I was unconsciously leaning forward, to get a better view, until a small twig snapped off the tree under my feet.

I froze.

She looked up from her text book and out the window. She squinted a little bit then shrugged her shoulders and went back to her homework.

"Must have been a bean a squirrel" she mumbled.

That was a close one. Lately I had to be more careful. I learned that she is very observant. If I wasn't careful I could have been caught. I would have a hard time explaining why I was hiding in her tree.

**BPOV**

I heard a twig snap outside of my window. Who would be outside in the pouring rain?

I looked up from my window. I couldn't see anything, I squinted my eyes a little but still couldn't see anything. I shrugged it off and went back to my homework.

"Must have been a bean a squirrel" I mumbled.

But I couldn't make myself believe that. Lately I have been having this weird feeling, like someone was watching me.

I mentally shook my head. That was impossible, I was just being paranoid.

**EPOV**

Bella finally finished her homework and started to read _Wuthering Heights_, she loved the classics.

"Beellllaaaa" her mother called in a sing-song voice. "Diiiinnneeeerrr,"

She put her book down and walked down the stairs. I heard her sit down on the table and start to eat her dinner.

"So Bella how was school?" her mother asked cheerfully.

"Fine, nothing new," she replied nonchalantly.

The rest of the time they made small talk.

"Mom I'm going to bed," she getting up.

"Okay sweetie, goodnight" she replied.

Bella walked back upstairs, put her book away and began her bedtime routine.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I checked the caller I.D. it was Alice.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her a little irritated.

"Edward there has been a change in plans. It's going to be sunny tomorrow so were going to have to leave earlier than expected." She answered.

My world came crashing down. We have to leave? But I just starting to admit I might love her.

"Edward are you still there?" Alice asked worriedly.

I hesitated, "Yes," I replied in a monotone.

"Be back here by Eleven, Carlisle has already bought the plain tickets, were leaving tonight." She said.

So soon?

"Okay," I replied my voice breaking a little.

"Okay, remember eleven, ciao" she hung up.

Were leaving. I was breaking down inside. I would never see my Bella ever again. Pain was arousing in me as I thought that. Surely this was worse than my change, a lot worse.

I looked back through the window. Bella was tucked in sleeping peacefully. The moon was starting to penetrate the clouds bathing her in the moonlight. Her skin shimmered, she looked radiant.

Were leaving, I thought once again. It's for the best, I tried to tell myself, she would live here, continue her life, get married, and have children and some day die. Just like everybody else. I was never a part of her life. My heart was crumbling into a million pieces.

I opened her window and snuck inside her room. I scooted closer to her bed and felt the warmth radiating off of her. Although her scent is still as strong and potent as that first day it didn't bother me anymore, I amazingly grew dissented to it. She had somehow been able to tame the beast within me.

I caressed her cheek lightly and cherished every second of it. I memorized every aspect of her perfect face and the feel and warmth of her perfect ivory skin.

"Isabella" I whispered "I will never forget you, I -I love you," I lightly kissed her cheek and ran back to the hotel.

"Hey man, were you've been" Emmett asked as soon as I arrived.

"No where in particular" I responded.

"Edward we packed all your stuff, Carlisle and Esme are waiting in the rental car and Rosalie went to go check out of the hotel" Alice said handing me my luggage.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad were leaving." I said trying to sound happy, but in truth I was a mess.

Jasper gave me a look but didn't say anything.

I hardly remember the car ride to the airport or boarding the plain, it was all a blur.

I felt empty and incomplete. Like an important piece of me was left behind. I couldn't help but think of Alice words. She said it would all work out, she said it was meant to be. I never really believed her but I could help but get my hopes up, only to be brought down in the worst way possible.

As the moon disappeared behind the clouds, I succubumed into the darkness, not knowing if I was ever going to come out.

**Chapter three everybody!!**

**Poor Edward!!**

**This was a sad chapter to write!!**

**I will update in about a week…currently I'm working on chapter four!!**

**Do you know what inspires me to keep writing?**

**REVIEWS!!**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


	4. Chapter 4

****

**A/N: i had a lot of people tell me this was rushed so i decided to fix it because after i reread it it sounded bad so...i had to add some things because if you read chapter 5 it wouldn't exactly make sence...that or you would think Bella is a complete idiot for being so oblivious!**

**Chapter 4 BPOV**

_**2 years later…**_

I boarded the plane before taking one last look at the sun; I sighed miserably and closed my eyes waiting for the plane to take me to my new home. But I'm getting ahead of myself I should start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella if you will. You see my mother Renee was married to my father Charlie. It lasted about two years before my mother escaped with me to Phoenix Arizona, when I was still a baby. Since then I've been living happily with in Phoenix, but everything changed two years ago. My mother was dating a baseball player named Phil Dwyer. For the time I was happy for her, I could see that they honestly loved each other. Phil and I on the other hand didn't speak much, I had a feeling he didn't like me very much, but that was okay so long as my mother was happy. Finally he proposed, my mother was ecstatic and I was very happy for her and the wedding went without a hitch. After the wedding when Phil moved in that's when everything changed for me. It turns out that I was right Phil didn't like me, let me rephrase that he hated me; he thought I was worthless and getting in between him and Renee. He would yell at me when Renee was not around and occasionally he would slap me, but it never got any worse than that. I never told Renee about him, I saw how happy he made her and I didn't have the heart to destroy her perfect world. So to get away from it and to spend less time at home I got involved in sports at school-which is very ironic considering how clumsy I am. I alternated between basketball and swim. Things started to get better, Phil didn't yell as often, I guess he thought I was finally doing something useful with myself, I became lot stronger and faster however I was still a little clumsy, but Phil still thought I was driving a wedge between them so I decided to move with my father in Forks Washington. They would both be a lot happier if I took myself out of the picture. So we have come full circle.

Renee tried to convince me it wasn't necessary but my mind was made up. My father Charlie eagerly agreed to take me in and Phil was just as happy that I was leaving though he tried to hide it.

The plane finally landed at Port Angeles. I got my luggage and started to walk around looking for Charlie.

"Bella is that you?!"

I turned around to see Charlie walking up to me.

"Yeah Ch-dad it's me," I said as he took my bags and gave me an awkward hug.

"It's great to see you Bells, you've grown," he said as he put my bags into the trunk of his cruiser. Did I forget to tell you my dad is the police chief of Forks?

The ride to Forks was awkward after a failed attempt at small talk by Charlie. When we arrived at the house there was this great beast of a truck in the dive way.

"Dad what's that?" I asked as soon as I got out of the cruiser.

"Oh, well that's your truck," he said seeming embarrassed. "I got it from Billy Black down at the La Push reservation, remember him?" Billy Black? I seem to slightly remember him.

I looked back at the trunk. It was faded red and a little rusty but honestly I loved it. It looked very sturdy, something that a person like me needs, something that probably ate Italian sports cars for breakfast. I loved it.

"It's great dad I love it," I said a little awkwardly, Charlie turned pinker, we both weren't good with expressing are feelings.

The rest of the day I just spent unpacking my things in my new or I guess old room. Charlie didn't hover over me and that was good, that way he couldn't see when the tears started to form. I missed Phoenix so much, I missed the sun, the dried up half dead plants, it's way to green here for my liking, but most of all I miss Renee. I've been with her since I was two. But I can't regret my decision. I want her to be happy and for her to be happy I have to be out of her life. I finished unpacking my stuff, took a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow was my first day of school and I was going to need all my energy to make it through the first day.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

I woke to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Today was my first day of school. I did my bed and took a quick shower to calm my nerves. I looked in the mirror when I was done changing to see if I was presentable. My skin was naturally pale but here it looked unhealthy. I was petite with slender build, from my previous athletic career. My long chocolate brown hair was just hanging there long and boring just like always. Surely I wouldn't stand out here to much like I did in Phoenix, I'm sure nobody here has a spray on tan.

I went downstairs, stumbling along the way (I guess I was only graceful on the court or in the water) grabbed a pop tart and went out side to my truck. The roar of the engine made me jump. It really did run great, however it was slow but I didn't mind. The school wasn't really hard to find it was just a bunch of cream colored houses with a big sign that read "Fork's High School". I parked near the building that said "Front Office" and went inside. Sitting in the desk was a pudgy red haired woman with big glasses typing on an outdated computer.

"Excuse me," I said. She looked up from the computer. "My name is Isabella Swan," comprehension flickered on her face. "I'm new here."

"Yes dear we've been expecting you," figures in a town this small I was probably the center of gossip. "I have your schedule and a map of the school for you." She said shuffling papers.

She showed me the quickest ways too my classes and slip that I'm supposed to get signed by all the teachers and return at the end of the day. She gave me a friendly goodbye as I walked out of the office. Students were starting to arrive so I drove my truck to student parking and parked in an empty space. I sat in my truck a little while not really wanting to face the day, so I memorized my classes and tried to calm myself down. When I got out of the cab I noticed my truck wouldn't stand out here, most of the cars here were old like mine with the exception of an expensive looking silver Volvo. By the Volvo was small pixie like girl. She was shockingly beautiful, her black spiky hair created a halo around her lovely face. She caught me looking at her and gave me a broad grin and an all knowing look, like she was expecting me. She waved at me and then ran off in the other direction. Odd, I thought, there was something familiar about her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly, people were staring at me, which made me feel self conscious; some even had the bravery to introduce themselves. Currently I was walking with this girl to the lunch room who was in my Spanish and trig class. She was short but her brown fizzy hair made up for our height difference. I was going to sit down with her and her friends. We bought our lunches and she introduced me to her friends. In that moment sitting in that cafeteria is when I spotted _them._

There were five of them, all strikingly inhumanely…beautiful. All their features were perfect and much the same but they each carried a different look. All different yet all the same. One of them I recognized as the small pixie girl from this morning. There was another girl and three boys. The other girl was statuesque's with long lustrous blond hair. Out of the three boys one was big and muscled with curly brown hair, the boy next to him was not as bulky but still pretty muscled with blond hair. The last boy was not as big as the boys next to him but you could clearly see the defined muscle, and he had unusual bronze colored hair. I couldn't stop staring at them, there beauty was so surreal. The one who drew my attention the most was the bronze haired boy, he was different then the other around him. He seemed so terribly depressed, like would burst out in tears at any moment, I felt the need to go comfort him, give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be alright.

What a silly thought, I don't even know him.

"I see you spotted the Cullen's and the Hales," the girl who I remembered as Jessica, said breaking me out of my trance.

As soon as she that the bronze hair boy raised his head to look at us. When he saw me he looked generally shocked, his face was full of surprise and disbelief. He looked like he seen a ghost. As he seemed to get over the shock he gave me the most beautiful crooked smile I've ever seen. I blushed a deep crimson.

"So uh who are they?" I asked Jessica looking away from him, but from the corner of my eye I saw him still smiling.

"Well as I said they're the Cullen's and the Hale's, the two blonds are the Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper, their twins. The big one is Emmett Cullen, the small girl is Alice Cullen and the one starring at you is Edward Cullen," she said. "They're all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife."

When I looked back at him I noticed his eyes. They were a beautiful golden color, they seemed so familiar.

_-Flash Back-_

_I was at the mall with my mom helping her pick out an outfit for date with Phil._

_I was waiting outside the store when I felt someone watching me._

_I turned and saw two beautiful golden eyes looking back at me. I blushed a light pink, quickly looked away and started walking the other direction after Renee._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Could it have been him who I saw a couple years ago?

"So um how long have they been here?" I asked Jessica, looking away from him.

"They moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska," Well at least I'm not the only newcomer here.

"They're all very…nice looking" I said shyly.

"Yes," she giggled "but don't waste your time they are all _together_, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie, Edward doesn't have a girlfriend but he doesn't date." She said disappointedly and a little bitterly, obviosly he turned her down once...or more.

"But the way he is looking at you I think that is about to change" she said with a hint of jealousy. I almost snorted, the day someone like him gets interested in me is the day I learn to fly.

The rest of the lunch consisted of me stealing glazes at him only to find him still staring at me with such happiness and wonder. It was hard not to look like a tomato while he was looking at me. Finally the bell rang, much to my relief, and I saw them leave the cafeteria with startling graze after he gave me one last almost longing smile.

I walked to my next class, biology, with a shy girl from lunch. Angela, I think was her name. She was nice to be around, she wasn't as chatty as others I met today which was a conforting. When we entered the biology room, Angela took her seat next to someone I assumed was her lab partner. I looked around to see that the only seat available was next to... EDWARD CULLEN!!

Crap!

I tried to control my breathing and not seem like I was having an asthma attack. I took a deep breath and walked up to the teacher. When I passed him to the teacher his head snapped up to look at me. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The teacher, Mr. Vaner, signed my slip and sent me to the only seat available. I took my seat, careful not to look at him. I used my hair as a curtain between us in hope that he didn't see my stained red cheeks.

"Hello," he said. "I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen."

. . .

His voice was so beautiful, velvet smooth and melodic, his smile was even more beautiful up-close, as I turned to look at him.

It took a few seconds before my brained formed a response.

"I-I B-Bella S-Swan." I stuttered, can't my brain form a normal response?

"Oh I know," he smirked. I found myself dazed.

"Nice to meet you" I said, thankfully not stuttering.

At that moment the teacher called the class to begin the lecture. I began to take notes on the lecture even though I already studied this in Phoenix, but I needed something to distract me from his face. We didn't get the chance to speak anymore which I was thankful for, I didn't need to make a fool out myself in front a gorgoes guy that may possibly like me - possibly, but through the whole class he kept starring at me with such curiosity, occasionally he would smile making me blush.

The bell rang making me jump, I heard a quiet chuckle.

"May I escort you to your next class?" Edward said getting up from his stool.

I nodded not really trusting my mouth. He beamed at me and led me out the door. He took my schedule and looked at my next class. GYM. I always hated Gym, sure I was better at it but I just didn't like it, the second reason why I went into sports. On are way there everyone was staring. Girls were giving me the death glare while the guys did the same to Edward but he didn't seem to notice, and if he did notice he really didn't seem to care.

When we got there he turned around to look at me and smiled. I must have looked like an idiot the way I was starring at him. He took my hand gently in his, it was freezing cold but it was oddly conforting to me, and kissed it tenderly, as he did that I felt an electric shock pass through my body as his lips made contact with my hand. My blush deepened, I must look like a cherry now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you like it here," he said his eyes smoldering at me, his voice velvet smooth and...seductive, I was struggling to breath, he smiled one last time and then he walked away.

I walked into the locker room dazed. Did that just happen? It couldn't of been real, why would someone like him take an interest in me? I kept pondering this as I made my way up to the coach. I tried unsuccessfully not to get my hopes up.

Gym was easy, Coach Clapp didn't make me change today so I sat watching everybody play volleyball and trying to keep my mind off Edward Cullen but failing miserably. Why can't I stop thinking about him? He probably isn't interested he was probably just being nice. When the bell rang I collected my stuff and made my way towards the door.

"Wait," I heard someone say. When I turned around I saw a blond baby faced boy with ice blue eyes running towards me.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan," he said excitedly.

"Bella," I corrected. "Yes. I am."

"I would have introduced myself after Bio, but _Cullen_ started to bother you, he is a weird guy." He said his name with such venom. "If you ever need me to save you from him, I'm willing to help."

"He wasn't bothering me," I said a little defensively.

"Oh, Okay," he said skeptically.

I was starting to get annoyed. I had a feeling I would have to watch out for Mike. "Mike, I have to go," I said quickly and walked away.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" he shouted from behind. Yep I'm definatly going to have to watch out for him.

I walked to the office and returned my paperwork as quickly as possible wanting to get home.

When I was walking to my truck I saw Edward Cullen and his siblings get into the silver Volvo. He spotted me and gave me a smile before he got into the car and drove away.

I got into the cab of my truck with a goofy smile on my face, and drove away. When I got home I was going to cook some diner for Charlie but as I explored his fridge I knew I had some seriuos grocery shopping to do, so I ordered some pizza instead just for tonight. while waiting for the pizza to arrive I decide to begin my homework.

Sometime before Charlie got home the pizza arrived. I payed him and closed the door.

"Hey kid how was your day?" Charlie asked when he got home, taking of his gun belt and his jacket. I got a couple slices of pizza for him and for me.

"It was fine," I said nonchalantly.

"That's good," he said, "did you make new friends?"

"There was this girl who invited me to sit with her friends at lunch, they were pretty nice" I said, avoiding the part about Edward. He didn't need to know about him, when I barely know what happened between us.

The rest of dinner was a very quiet event, Charlie wasn't much for small talk so dinner was slightly awkward. When isn't there a momment when things aren't awkward between us?

When I finished dinner I went upstairs and finished my homework. I got my toiletries from my bag and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the hot water to the point that it was burning, I got in and let the hot water realx my muscles as I reran the day in my head, specially biology class and my encounter with Edward Cullen. Who was this beautiful boy who deciced to take an interest in me? And most importantly why me? Clearly he could get any girl he wanted but why me? If he _is_ interested at all and not just being nice. I was so confused, but right now I was feeling to tired to think anymore.

I got ready for bed and tucked myself in my bed, I felt as if would pass out, my eyes were getting heavy as I turned off the lamp by my night stand. That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Was that better? worse? just let me know either PM or review!!**

**I appreiciate all my readers for letting me know of this!! You all get hugs from Edward!!**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this chapter!! I had a minor case of writers block but I got through it!! Also go check out chapter four! I rewrote it!! Now it's better!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 5 EPOV**

Darkness. I fall every day deeper into the darkness. On this day I fall deeper, for today is the anniversary. Two year ago today was when I saw _her_. Her beauty indescribable, beauty that can put Aphrodite herself to shame. Her beautiful face still engraved into my memory, and her angelic voice replaying in my mind over and over again. Bella.

Sometimes I find myself wishing I could sleep and dream. To live in my fantasies with _her_. Specially now, I would rather be anywhere else then in this wretched town in this godforsaken school.

Today the school is alive with the new addition to this small school. It takes so little to work them up, like flashing a shiny object to a baby, or giving a cat a ball of yarn. Pathetic. I didn't bother to see who this person was. I didn't care. Just one more person to bother me with their shallow thoughts.

When we entered the lunch room we bought our lunches-props, and sat down at our table. My family sat down and drifted into their thoughts, bored with this pretend human life, except for Alice who was practically bouncing off her seat. She has been unusually chipper since this morning. I wonder why.

'_Look at her stare at them, as if she has a chance with Edward or any of the Cullen's. It's time someone taught this newbie the rules around here' _I caught the venomous thoughts of Jessica Stanly, it's been awhile since she's bothered me with her ridicules fantasies. Today her angry thoughts seem to be targeted at the new student.

Great. Another admirer, I thought sarcastically. I listened for the thoughts of this new person, it was my job to listen for a possible threat, and naturally it's my job having the advantages that I do.

I listened…and listened…and listened, but I couldn't find a new 'voice'.

That has never happened to me before. I have never come across someone who is unreadable. It has only happened once before…unless…

"I see you've spotted the Cullen's and the Hale's"

I snapped my head up to see an angel sitting next to Jessica.

Bella?!

Could it be? No it can't be, my mind was playing ticks on me. I had finally snapped, my depression finally drove me crazy. I had to find out who this person is.

I let my walls down and all the thoughts I've been suppressing came pouring into my head. It took me a while to sort out all the thoughts until I came up with a name. Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Police Chief Swan.

Suddenly I felt like a jackass, like the ones you see in old cartoons after a character realized their stupidity. How could I've been so stupid! How could I not see the name resemblance? I felt like repeatedly hitting my head on the table. But as it slowly started to sink in I realized it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that she was here. I couldn't help the smile that spread through my lips as I realized that it wasn't a trick, it is really her.

She blushed a lovely crimson. I could help but smile wider at her reaction. It's been too long since I've seen that lovely shade of red. Too long.

"So um who are they?" I heard her ask in her angelic voice. How I missed that voice. The voice of pure innocence and beauty. Truly angelic.

I didn't hear Jessica's response, I was too detracted. All that mattered was Bella. From the corner of the my eye I saw jasper giving me strange looks, but I ignored him, we never did tell him what happened in Phoenix two years ago.

I see time has had no affect on her beauty, it actually enhanced it. She had changed a little but these changes transformed her into a beautiful young woman. Her face had lost the childish roundness making her cheek bones look more prominent. Her hair was longer but it still held a silky texture that made me want to run my fingers through it. Her soft slender body was now toned and fit, obviously athletic, her ivory skin was slightly sun kissed giving her a magnificent radiance, but her most noticeable change were her eyes, they were still deep and intelligent, but they seemed a bit lifeless and dull, as if she had suffered greatly before she arrived. It hurt me to see my Bella so sad, she shouldn't suffer she should be happy.

She looked back at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and at that moment I vowed that I would return the light into her eyes. I will make my Bella smile and see her happy. At all cost she will be happy again.

Through the rest of the lunch period I starred in awe at her outrages perfection. No creature could ever compare to her. She kept stealing glazes at me through her thick eye lashes, and each time she catch me staring at her shamelessly making her blush deeper. Familiar emotions I haven't felt in a long time, washed through my body at the sight of her blush.

Suddenly the bell rang breaking my trance. I saw her sigh, stand up and walk away with new found graze. I sighed and got up from my chair. Now that she is gone I began to come back to reality, my family seemed to notice my behavior change and bombarded me with questions (in their mind). I ignored them and just shrugged it off, not really wanting to explain things to them.

I walked over to my fifth period biology class. My mind was in chaos, so many questions that needed to be answered, but what I do know is that she is here and I love her. I felt my dead heart thump as I was still alive, I felt long lost emotions make themselves know with in me, now I just had to handle this properly, now that she is back will I admire her from afar like before or make myself known?

I walked into the class and took my regular seat still pondering what I should do. I heard the class begin to walk in and take their seats, the seat next to me was empty, humans naturally stay away from us, they don't why but they instincts tell them to stay away from us. I was thinking about what I was going to do when a very familiar scent hit my nose. I looked to see Bella walk to the teacher and hand him a slip. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, her floral scent, so mouthwatering and delicious, relaxed my senses. The monster that Bella tamed years ago inhaled deeply in appreciation, not thirst.

She clumsily made her way to empty seat next to me. I couldn't help but grin as I realized she would be sitting next to me. She sat down and used her hair as a curtain between us. I was a little upset by this; I wanted to see her face. I resisted the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear and instead decided to introduce myself.

"Hello,' I said. "I wanted to introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen"

She turned to look at me, her beautiful face was a lovely shade of red and her eyes widened in wonder. I couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty. I quickly recomposed myself.

It took her a second to respond." I-I am B-Bella S-Swan," she stuttered, I smiled wider; she was quite adorable when she stuttered.

"Oh I know," I said thinking of the times back in phoenix when I would hide in her tree watching her. She seemed a bit dazed.

"Nice to meet you," she said keeping her voice even, much to my disappointment.

At that time the teacher decided it was the perfect time to start the lecture. We were supposed to write notes on cell reproduction. Bella looked away blushing and started to write notes. We didn't get a chance to speak again through out the class; I praised her beauty through out the period ignoring the teacher's ramblings. Sometimes she would peek through hair to look at me, and then she would blush and look away. This continued until the bell rang signaling that the period was over. I didn't want to leave her yet so I decided to walk her to class.

"May I escort you to your next class," I asked politely hoping and praying that she not refuse.

Her eyes slightly glazed over and she nodded slowly. I smiled and led her to the door. I took her schedule to see what her next class was. I was rather disappointed that we would only have biology together, during lunch I wouldn't be able to talk to her, unless I left my family and actually I think I will do just that, if it means more time with her. But she doesn't know me and I don't want to scare her away by being so straight forward. At last I decided I would just talk to her during biology, where my family wouldn't interfere, until we could be friends and see how she feels after that. If she hates me (wince) I would stay away, no matter how painful, and admire her from afar, but if not I would continue to talk to her. Sound simple enough.

At last we arrived by the locker room, I turned around to face her only to be stunned once again, I recomposed myself before she noticed. I saw her eyes completely glaze over making me smile; she was mesmerized just as much as I was by her. This gave me confidence and I took advantage of the moment. I took her hand gently, she was very warm, warmth that could melt my cold heart, and kissed it tenderly. I felt a jolt of electricity through my body at the exact moment my lips came in contest with her skin, it felt as if it would revive my heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you like it here," I said hoping that I didn't sound or look desperate, which honestly I was. I hoped and prayed she would love it here; I didn't want to lose her again.

I walked away grinning like an idiot, I couldn't get over the fact that she was actually hear, I hoped she wasn't a hallucination and that I wasn't crazy.

I walked into my next class and took my seat. I replayed what had happened after biology in my mind over and over again, her image and voice were replaying in my head like a movie. She had changed so much, but she was still flawless and beautiful. The bell rang bragging me back to reality. I collected my stuff and walked out the door. I saw Bella walk out the GYM. I was about to approach her when I caught mike Newton's thoughts.

'_Oh, know you _Cullen_ she is mine! I saw her first.'_

The monster inside me roared. I wanted to rip him to shreds and burn the pieces, I wanted to drain him and throw him into the nearest Volcano, I wanted to-

I was shocked by the fury and hostility I felt towards him. I was shocked that the monster that Bella tamed two years ago became wild and blood thirsty. I went rigid trying to control myself, when I saw the obvious annoyance on her face the monster stopped and had a smug grin on his face, her annoyance just saved his life.

"Mike I have to go," she practically ran away from him the other direction.

I couldn't help but laugh as I turned around and walked to the parking lot. I waited impatiently for my siblings to get here. I needed to get home and play my piano, i felt inspired and I needed to get my emotions down.

"Edward open the door," I heard Rosalie knock on the window.

"What took you so long?" I asked irritated, but then spotted Bella walking quickly to her truck, her beauty stunning me like it has been since the day I saw her and I was suddenly gracious my siblings were late.

I didn't here what Rosalie said, I was too distracted.

"Edward we can leave now!" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts gain.

I sighed and drove away.

'_First he's impatient and complaining why were late, then he doesn't want to live! Well at least he isn't depressed like always'_-Rosalie

I ignored her, not even Rosalie could destroy my good mood.

When we arrived home I ran to my piano. I sat down on the bench and my fingers started to get reacquainted with the keys as they glided through them creating heavenly sounds. It's been to long, far too long. The beautiful image of Bella popped into my mind and the music altered into a softer key. The beautiful music filled the room, it portrayed her flawless beauty, but it still seemed insignificant compared to her. The song slowly came to end, the last note lingering in the air.

"That was beautiful." A soft voice said behind me.

I jumped a little. I heard a quiet chuckle behind me.

"Esme," I said turning around. "I didn't realize you were there, exactly how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, it has been a long time since I've heard you play" she said.

I shrugged. I haven't played since I last saw Bella, two years ago. I just didn't see why I had to, nothing inspired me to play, and I had no passion for it. It was like I lost my muse.

"Why is it that you stopped?" she asked curiously, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I lost my muse." I confessed.

"And you found her." It wasn't a question.

I looked up to her, shocked. How did she know?

'_Two years ago I overheard you speaking with Alice about _her_'_

Esme's POV

_-Flashback-_

_I heard some yelling from the other room. I went to see what was going on. I found Edward and Alice in a very heated argument._

"_You knew about her all along, even before when arrive, that's the reason you made us come isn't?! He said outraged._

_Her?! Who is she? When did he meet her? Is she like us? Has my Edward finally found someone?_

_But one particular sentence shot down my hopes._

"_She is human Alice?!-"Human. My Edward fell in love with a human?_

_I instantly started to worry. How could Edward with a human? How will it work out? And if he finally told her about us would she accept it? These questions swirled in my head._

"_Don't worry it will work out just trust me." she said calmly and walked out the room._

"_Hi Esme!" Alice said as she passed me._

_It will work out? I never had a reason to doubt Alice, why should I start now? With that my worries were put to rest._

_I saw Edward look at the clock and smile slightly, and then he opened the window and jumped out. That was the last time I saw him smile._

_-end of flashback_

EPOV

'_I'm guessing she is here in Forks now am I right?'_

"Yes," I said, "I don't know what to do Esme. I'm so confused" I buried my face in my hands.

"Edward just listen to your heart and trust Alice words." She said calmly.

She kissed my forehead and walked into the living room.

I don't know how long I was sitting there thinking about what I should do, but when I finally noticed the time it was nearly 10:15.

Bella should be asleep by now, I thought with a smile.

Time for my favorite past time.

**That took so long to type!! I stayed up late just for you guys so you better appreciate it!!**

**REVIEW!!**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in 2 months but hear me out. The teachers just randomly decided to pile up the homework at the last minute so I was swamped with school work and I also had finals! Aren't I lucky! On top of that, that little case of writers block came back! Full force!! And to make matters worse my computer has been acting really funny lately saying all this stuff about viruses and what not. I'm starting to hope my computer doesn't crash. So I finally was able to update 2 months later!! Anyway enough excuses lets get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to keep putting these up! Everybody knows already!**

**Chapter 6 BPOV**

The following morning I woke up refreshed and energized, I have decided I might like Forks a lot more than I should. Sure the weather was not to my liking but here I felt…safe. I don't know why but I did, maybe because I knew I was far away from Phil. Sure he never did anything drastic but I still kept my guard up just incase he became dangerous. Well what ever it was I've never felt safer. I sighed contently and made my way towards my truck.

And then I felt it. I didn't feel alone, I felt like I was being watched. This feeling was different, it wasn't like a 'someone is out to get me feeling' it was more like a 'someone is watching over me feeling', but nonetheless I was being watched. Suddenly the feeling banished and I felt alone again.

I quickly dismissed the feeling- my mom always said I was a little paranoid, and I got into my truck. I let the heater warm up the cab and checked my back pack to see if I had everything, books, pencils, notebooks, money, check.

Yesterday I found out some heart wrenching news, Forks High School didn't have an athletic program **(A/N: I don't know if this is true but lets just pretend it is.)**. Although I only went into sports to get away from home I found that when I was doing then the world seemed to disappear. What was I going to do now? Maybe I could jog around the block or see if Forks has any sports programs. I have to ask around.

I got to school a little later than yesterday; I found that most people arrived at this hour. I got off my truck slowly not wanting to fall, I may be more durable but that still doesn't mean I'm not clumsy. Suddenly I felt it again, the feeling. I looked around and found Edward Cullen shamelessly staring at me across the parking lot, a small smile playing on his lips.

I looked away feeling my cheeks burn up and quickly walked away. My mind was spinning, how could someone have such an affect on me? And most importantly why would he acknowledge my existence at all? He probably has a girlfriend who doesn't go to school and maybe that's why he never noticed the number of girls that are after him, so why am I different? I shook my head; it was way too early to try to unravel the mystery that is Edward Cullen. I'll just learn to ignore him and hope that one day he will stop staring and ignore me like he does everyone else. That thought made my heart hurt a little but I quickly shrugged it off.

The day went by fast, a lot faster that it did yesterday, people didn't stare as much, finally realizing I was not much to look at, and minded their own business. Most of the things that the teachers were teaching I had already learned back in Phoenix so mostly didn't pay attention and doodled on my notebook. I stopped when I realized I had drawn pairs of eyes all over my notebook.

Finally the bell rang and I gathered my stuff and walked out the door. It was lunch period so I made my way to the cafeteria. I had managed to escape Jessica and Eric during my quick escape. Now it was a matter of where I was going to sit, I had a feeling Jessica only like me for my unwanted popularity and Mike Newton would certainly be a problem, but the main reason for not wanting to sit at the table was because of a tall silver blonde, Lauren I think is her name, was giving me death glares through out the lunch hour, I defiantly have to avoid her. Thankfully I was saved when Angela asked me if I wanted to sit with her at a different table, she must have sensed my discomfort yesterday. I happily agreed and we bought our lunches and picked an empty table.

As we sat down I unconsciously looked around the cafeteria when my eyes landed on the Cullen/Hale table. They were all sitting down looking at nothing in particular, just like yesterday, except Edward staring at me, again. I quickly looked down flushing. Try to ignore him, try to ignore him. I chanted in my head. As soon as my blushing moment was over I peeked through my hair, trying to be sneaky, to look at him. He was still looking but he was wearing a beautiful lopsided grin, causing me to have another blushing moment.

I noticed something different about him today. His skin was slightly flushed and his eyes were bright and excited. The dark demeanor I saw yesterday was no more his angel face was full of joy and wonder. He was so perfect and glorious. I felt so light headed. I had forgotten ho to breath.

"Bella what are you staring at?" Angela asked me. I had forgotten she was sitting there.

"Nothing." I said to quickly, blushing three more shades of red.

She looked at me suspiciously but didn't push the subject further; however I saw a small smile on her lips that I think I wasn't supposed to see. I was starting to really Angela, she didn't bomber me with question like Jessica would have and she didn't seem envious either she seemed happy for me. I could see Angela and I becoming close friends.

Through out lunch I kept stealing glances at the Cullen table while making small talk

with Angela. Edward was still starring shamelessly at me while receiving strange looks from his very blonde brother Jasper. I also noticed his pixie sister, Alice, looking back and forth between us with a smirk on her lovely face.

_Try to ignore them, try to ignore them_ I chanted in my head.

Finally, _finally_ the bell rang signaling the next period. I walked, more like ran, to my next class, with Angela quickly fallowing behind me, in hopes that I would get there before Edward.

My plan succeeded and I got there before him. I took this time to clear my head and slow down my breathing and heart rate. I took out my notebook and continued my collage of doodles on the front page. I heard footsteps approach but they were too heavy to be Edward's.

"Hi Bella!" I looked up to see a happy Mike leaning on the table.

At this time I noticed Edward walk in the room with a scowl on his hansom face and his eyes slightly darker. He pulled out the stool beside me and sat down.

Mike looked at him briefly then with a smirk then turned back to me.

"Hey, how come you weren't sitting with _us_ at lunch?" he said over emphasizing the word us, to provoke Edward I imagine.

"I thought I would sit with Angela today to get to know her better, I didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday." I hope he bought my excuse.

"Couldn't you get to know her at our table?" darn! He was annoyingly persistent.

"Uh… too much distractions?" I said. He didn't buy it.

"But you will sit with us tomorrow right?" he asked almost begged.

"Uh…actual-"

"Great than see you after class!" he said over excited and went to sit at his desk.

Ugh! I looked down and scowled at the table. I need to do something about Mike soon.

Suddenly I recalled Edward sitting next to me. I peeked through my hair to see him, and what I saw shocked me.

Edward's expression was murderous, his body was in a very stiff position, restrained, and his hands were balled up into tight fist and tucked in his arms, his eyes were pitch black filled with hatred and hostility.

Wait black!

That's not possible! I distinctly remember the liquid honey color of his eyes from yesterday. People's eyes just don't change color. Unless he got contacts.

When he looked back at me his expression softened and he relaxed his stiff position slightly, and lightened into the soft golden color I saw yesterday.

His eyes changed colors, right in front of me. How is that possible? I turned back to the teacher, who had started class already, and tried to pay attention. I failed miserably.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. That is just not possible. I knew Edward Cullen was more different, he and his family seem so out of place here. They couldn't be like the rest of them. They were inhuman. I dismissed those thoughts; I was being silly and paranoid. But I'm still suspicious.

**(A/N: This next part might sound similar to the book but it's not the same so keep that in mind.)**

"Get started." The teacher said and the class became alive with movement and talking.

I looked down at the assignment sheet he passed out. We were supposed to identify cell diffusion. Then I noticed the microscope and slides on the table.

"Lady's first," he said offering me the microscope with a smile on his lips.

I looked at him, dazed and took the microscope. When my hand made contact with his I felt the same electric shock I felt yesterday when he kissed my hand.

I looked up to see him grinning; his eyes were full of contained excitement. I looked down to see I was still holding his hand. I flushed and quickly took the microscope, covering my face with hair, and peeked through the lenses. I had already done this lab so it should be pretty easy.

"Prophase," I said confidently.

"May I see?" he asked, I handed him the microscope, careful not to look at him.

"Prophase." He agreed. He took the next slide and put it under the microscope.

"Anaphase," he said.

"May I take a look?" he handed me the microscope before I finished asking.

I felt a bit smug as I took the microscope. I looked through the lenses to see…

Darn it! He was right.

"Next slide." I said with a bit of an edge to my voice.

We went back and forth until we were finished with the lab. I looked around to see we were the first ones done. Everybody else seemed to be struggling with it by the looks of it; some even had their texts books open under the table. There was still a lot of time left so I looked down supporting my head with my hands, and closed my eyes, hoping the fire alarm would ring or something to get me out of here.

"So how was your first day?" I heard a velvet voice ask.

I looked up to see him smiling slightly, obvious curiosity in his magnificent topaz eyes.

"It was okay," I said quietly, looking down, trying so hard not to ogle him.

"Where did you move here from?" it felt like he was forcing himself to make small talk, trying to start a conversation.

"Phoenix." I said quickly looking down, hoping he would just let it down.

"It must be a big change foe you." He said knowingly. I looked up at him a bit irked, but then I sighed and realized he was right.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss the sun," I said longingly.

"Then why did you come here?" he asked.

I looked down shocked by his sudden intensity.

"I…," No one had asked me that question before, at least not directly.

I didn't know what to say. One side of me wanted to tell, basically this stranger, everything, about Renée, about Phil, everything. The other side didn't want to say anything. It kept saying 'you don't know him! He is a stranger! You can't trust him!' Right now the other side was winning. Despite the fact that he is basically a stranger I felt like I could trust him.

"My mother got remarried." I said. At the end I decided I would tell him, but I would edit a little…or a lot. No matter how much I felt I could trust him, my logical side was right. I didn't know him.

He looked at me expectantly, like he knew that wasn't the real reason but his face was sympathetic.

"You don't like," He assumed.

"Well that's not it," it's quite the opposite actually. No matter how abusive Phil got towards me I could never bring myself to hate him, he loved Renée and that's all that mattered.

"He plays ball for living." This seemed to make him smile slightly.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked eagerly.

"I doubt it, he plays strictly minor league." I said.

"Then if it wasn't him why did you leave?" he asked intensely.

I felt guilty for lying to him, why? I don't know. I shouldn't feel guilty. This has nothing to do with him.

"My mom missed him, when he left-"

"So she sent you here so she could travel with him." He cut me off.

"No I sent myself here," he looked confused. "I figured this way she could travel with him and I could get to know Ch-my dad better." This was sort of true. She did miss him and I do sort of want to know Charlie better.

His face was skeptical, but understanding.

"You know it was very generous of you to destroy your own happiness for the sake of your mother's." he said sadly.

"What?!" I said shocked.

"Bella you're clearly not happy. But it seems for the most part you hide it well." He said knowingly.

I looked away, angry. How dare me! He didn't know me! He had no right to say that! I felt the angry tears build up in my eyes, an annoying quality. I tied to hold them back and succeeded a little.

For the rest of the period we didn't speak again. He tried to apologize but I ignored him still steamed from before. I'll admit I might be over reacting over nothing, but he still had no right to say that, no matter how true it was.

Occasionally I would take a peek through my hair. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking down at the desk. His face was so broken and defeated. I tried not to look at him too often because every time I did it hurt me. It hurt me to see him this way. It was much worse than the first day (which was yesterday? It seemed longer than that) because I caused it.

When the bell rang I was ready to apologize but he left before I got the chance to do so. I felt awful. I should have accepted his apology, but I was too stubborn to forgive him.

I left for Gym, carefully to avoid Mike. Gym was a blur, it went by so fast. I couldn't remember what we did. The whole time I was debating about whether to catch Edward after school or wait until tomorrow. When the bell finally rang I had decided to catch him before he joined his family.

Luck was on my side and I saw him walking to his car with the same expression on his beautiful face.

"Edward!" I yelled running towards him.

A number of heads turned as I called his name. When he saw me his expression immediately brightened and he stopped walking.

"Edward," I said. "I'm really sorry for ignoring you; it was stupid and childish of me."

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize about, I shouldn't have assumed anything. I'm sorry." He said, his eyes were smoldering and burning with sincerity as he looked down at me.

My mind went blank. I couldn't remember what I was here to do; I couldn't form a proper response, I couldn't remember who I was. I just nodded slowly still dazed. I felt my face heat up and my heart thump unevenly.

He smiled beautifully and said. "I will see you tomorrow." And then walked away.

I stood there dazed, reality slowly started to hit me. I noticed there was still a lot of people still starring-some even glaring. I blushed and then walked quickly to my truck.

I got on and let the heater warm up the cab. I spotted Edward staring at me with his beautiful crooked smile on his face, just like yesterday, as his siblings started to arrive. I smiled back shyly and waved a little, I saw his smile widen as I waved at him.

Suddenly his breathtaking blonde sister, Rosalie Hale-I recalled her name from yesterday, turned to glare at me. I was shocked by her hostile expression, the revulsion in her eyes. _If looks could kill_ suddenly ran through my mind. What had I done to her make her hate me so much? Then it hit me. She was silently warning me to stay away from her brother. I quickly looked down and tried to forget what I saw. I didn't dare look back. I mechanically turned on the truck, the engine roaring to life, and drove away.

**I'm hoping to maybe update in a week. I'm going to need a lot of support because to tell you the truth I am a lazy person! Also I have recently discovered the magic of **_**Guitar Hero**_** and if you have ever played you should know what I'm talking about. So anyway wish me luck and don't forget to review!!**

**Oh! And if anyone is offering I'm looking for a beta! So if you are interested PM me!!**

_**Midnight Fangs**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 BPOV**

My first week in Forks passed quickly. The days became routine which was oddly comforting. Edward continued to stare into my dreams every night. Things were going well. Oddly, I was happy.

I had grown strangely accustomed to the rain. I found it oddly soothing at night, along with the other natural sounds people wouldn't normally hear in Phoenix, it was a nice change. School was easy—they didn't teach anything that I haven't already covered in Phoenix, so it was one less thing to worry about. And of course, there was Angela, who was rapidly becoming my closest friend here. So why couldn't I be happy?

I was lying to myself. I knew the only reason I was even remotely happy here was because of Edward. How pathetic. I've only been here a week and he's become the corner-stone of my happiness—a hopeless obsession.

The days were much the same. I would arrive; he would be there—grinning at me from his car. At lunch, he would again smile that heart stopping smile while his sister, Rosalie would glare at me—which had also become routine. During Biology we would talk, he would ask me a question either about me or Phoenix, or ask me how my day was. After school he would be there to smile one last time before he left with his family. Sometimes I would look away from his face (which wasn't often) and see his pixie sister, Alice, looking between us with a satisfied grin on her lovely face.

Though the school week went by quickly, the weekend dragged on for what felt like forever. I nearly drove myself insane trying to pass the time. After finishing the laundry, my homework, and cleaning the house top to bottom, I was ready to pull my hair out from the anxiety of seeing _him_ again. I had too much time on my hands. I was so anxious to get back to school, to _him_. It was ridicules! I basically spent the weekend in agony trying to keep him out of my head, and quite obviously failing.

-

It was Monday again, and for the first time, I was absolutely ecstatic that the weekend was over. Today was a bit colder than usual, but it wasn't raining so my outlook on the day brightened exceedingly. I was still a bit anxious on my way to school. What if I had imagined it? Now that I thought about it, it all seemed like a beautiful dream, but my worries were put to rest when I saw Edward from across the parking lot smiling crookedly just like every day last week. Instinctively, I blushed, and his grin grew. I couldn't resist a smile as I made my way to my first class.

You know how when you are really anticipating something unpleasant time passes very quickly and before you know it you have to face that annoying inconvenience? Yet when you are really looking forward to something time goes slowly almost stops. That's exactly how I felt right now.

The day was dragging, it seemed like time had stopped altogether. The hands on the clock seemed to be going ten times slower than usual. My hand tapped restlessly on my desk as I counted down the minutes until lunch. So it surprised me when the bell rang for lunch. As soon as the bell rang, I was up and out of my seat headed towards the door. The other kids gave me funny looks, but I paid them no attention as I made my way outside. I stepped outside and shivered automatically. It seemed colder than it was in the morning, and I noticed the little white cotton fluffs that were falling from the sky.

_Snow__. __Great,_ I thought sarcastically.

I heard squeals of delight as more people exited the classrooms. Soon, balls of mushy snow started flying around and hitting poor, unsuspecting students in the face. That was my cue to leave. I dodged dirty snowballs, keeping my folder ready to block any of them coming my way, and a annoying Mike Newton trying to get my attention as I made my way to the cafeteria. It was a relief when I finally got there.

Angela was already waiting for me in the cafeteria when I arrived. I looked around the cafeteria as Angela greeted me. My eyes landed on their table. They hadn't arrived yet. My mood darkenend

"I bet you're the only one that is not happy about the snow," Angela said, examining my scowl.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically as we walked towards the lunch line. The snow was only have of it.

She smiled and paid for her lunch with, thankfully, no more comments.

Occasionally, when we felt like it, we'd sit by ourselves in which ever table was free, but today we sat with Mike and Jessica's group. Jessica had asked us earlier and we agreed graciously, not knowing where we were going to sit today.

"Hi Bella, hi Angela!" Jessica greeted as we sat down. "Can you believe it's snowing? It's so exciting! The first snow fall of the year!" She gushed. Jess was nice, but sometimes she got _too _excited.

I look around the cafeteria as Jessica turned to speak to Mike. He had become less annoying over the past week; however he still sported the puppy-dog vibe by hovering around me whenever he got the chance.

I quickly spotted the Cullen table and saw that Edward wasn't looking my way, in fact, none of them were, which was out of the norm.

They were laughing. Edward Jasper and Emmett's hair was soaked with melting snow. Rosalie and Alice were leaning away as Emmett shook out his wet hair. It seemed like they had already had snowball fight judging by their drenched hair. They looked like a photo you would find in a greeting card or scene form a movie. They were enjoying the snow day just like everybody else.

Suddenly Edward turned away from his family to smile at me. I blushed, embaressed to be caught staring, and looked away. From the corner of my eye I could see him still looking at me.

"Bella," Lauren's nasally voice brought me back to reality. I looked up form the table to see the silver blonde scowling at me.

"Are you going to be here after school for the snowball fight?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "We're not going to play but we are going to be cheering the guys on." I could tell by her tone that she did't want me there in the slightest bit. Lucky for her I didn't want be there either.

"No, I don't really like the snow." I said.

"You don't like the snow?" She sneered. "Well that's too bad." _Not really__. _She seemed satisfied that I wasn't going.

When I looked back Edward was no longer looking at me, but glaring at Lauren. I was baffled. It was like he heard everything she said, which was impossible. He couldn't have heard from across the cafeteria, right?

He was no longer glaring at Lauren, but now looking at me curiously. I looked down, feeling my cheeks go red. _I have to stop getting caught staring. He must think I'm a stalker or something._

I tried not to look at him as much but it was nearly impossible. I attempted to keep my mind on the conversation but missed most of it. Jessica kept trying to convince me to go afterschool to cheer for the boys but the image of Lauren kept me from giving in to her. And, frankly, I just did not want to go. Finally, the bell rang and Angela and I made are way out of the cafeteria.

Out side it had started raining, washing any evidence of the snow. Disappointed groans filled the air all around me. Inwardly, I cheered, glad to have it gone.

"There goes our snowball fight." I heard Mike mutter disappointed.

I walked to my next class with a satisfied smile on my face.

We were the first ones there. I sat down, still smiling and anxiously waited for the second bell to ring. _Stop it!_ I scolded myself. I shouldn't be so excited. Most people were starting to arrive when I heard someone pull out the stool next to me. My heart hammered in my chest.

"By the smile on your face I would say you're quite satisfied with the snow." My heart lurched and my breath caught when I heard the velvety voice that has been haunting my dreams for the past week.

I looked up to see him smiling crookedly down at me. His angel face was framed by his darkened bronze hair still wet form the snowball fight. It made him all the more beautiful.

I looked down blushing. I'm amazed my face isn't permanently red.

"Yeah," I said. "Snow is drier than rain…until it melts in your socks. Which isn't pleasant." He seemed fascinated by my little rant. I couldn't imagine why.

Mr. Banner called for the class to quiet down and started the tedious lesson. It was one of those days when Edward and I didn't get to speak. I took careful notes to distract me from ogling at him.

My hand was writing mechanically while my brain had taken a trip to fantasy land. It's a good thing I covered most of this in Phoenix or else I would be failing.

RING!

I jumped, practically flinging my notebook across the room with a yelp. Everybody stopped packing up to look at me with wide eyes. My face flamed, and I looked down, covering my face with a curtain of hair. I heard Edward chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, still laughing. I would have been angry at him, but his laughter was far too enchanting to think about anything else. I walked out of class pondering the effect he had on me. It was clear that every other being in the female race was as dazzled by Edward as I was. Did he use it to his advantage? Could he walk into a store and dazzle the cashier into a free iPod?

The rest of the day passed quickly. I found out that the nearest sports programs was in Port Angeles. With the gas mileage my truck has I don't think Rusty (the name Angela so kindly thought up for my truck) could handle a two hour drive 3 times a week, just so I could get a good work out. I suppose I could just run on the weekends—that is, of course, _If_ it doesn't rain. Then of course there's Gym.

I quickly finished my homework and made dinner for Charlie before falling into my inviting bed, exhausted from the seemingly normal day.

-:-

I woke the next morning to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button, scowling. My head pounded from the high pitch of the ring. I need to buy a new alarm clock. I looked out the window to see it was as foggy as always but clearer somehow. Something didn't feel right.

My feet hit the chilled wood of my floor as I made my way to my window. I rubbed away a small circle of frost to look out at the road and gasped in horror.

Over night, the melted snow had frozen over and now covered all of the ground with a thin sheet of ice.

"I'm going to die," I moaned.

I think I preferred the snow over this. _I might as well go back to bed and spare my life._ I thought sarcastically. Reluctently I got ready for school, mentally preparing myself for the awful waiting ahead

I ate my breakfast quickly and made my way carefully across the ice to my truck. I drove slower than usual, not wanting to lose control and crash.

I arrived at school a little later than usual but still had a few minutes before the bell rang.

I was making my way around my car and to first period when something silver caught my eye.

I bent down behind my truck to see that the tires were covered in crisscrossing chains making diamond patterns on them.

Snow chains. Charlie.

He must of gotten up who knows how early to put this on.

I felt myself tearing up. I had never really been taken care of before. I've always been the adult back home and ever since Phil came I've felt alone.

I knew it was irrational and overemotional, but I had to fight a sob from escaping my throat.

Suddenly I heard a high-pitched squeal followed by a scream. I turned quickly to see where the commotion was just in time to see a large van headed straight towards me.

Time seemed to stop and everything was moving in slow motion as I braced myself for impact. I looked around quickly, hoping to spot the person I wanted to last see.

Edward's eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open.

I looked back towards the van and shut my eyes tightly. Something hard crashed into me, knocking me to the ground. I opened my eyes carefully and looked down at my sore body. Cold, pale arms circled my body, my chest pressed to his. Slowly, time started to move again and reality started to creep back.

"Bella? _Bella?_ Are you okay?" I heard a velvet voice ask frantically.

I felt faint as I realized what happened, what could have happened.

"Edward?" I replied dizzily.

And then everything went black.

**There you go the chapter seven! It might not have been a week like I wanted to but at least it wasn't 2 months!!**

**Oh! lets all give my new beta Meepisms a round of applause!!-applouse-Wooh! you Rock!! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**R&R**

**_Midnight Fangs_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 BPOV**

Beep…Beep…Beep

What was that? It was dark, and very clouded. Where was I?

Beep…Beep…Beep

It was getting louder. It was annoying, why wouldn't it shut off?

"Bella?" Someone called through the fog. I wanted to respond but no sound came out when I opened my mouth. **(she is semi-unconscious)**

"Bella?" The voice got clearer. Edward?

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Bella?" Edward called again. Where was I? Why is Edward here? And why won't he turn off that blasted beeping off?

Beep…Beep…Beep

The fog was clearing. My eyes started to flutter open. There was a blurry figure beside me. As things started to clear up I realized the blurry figure was Edward.

"Bella," he called my name once again, his face was relieved.

"Edward?" My voice was raspy. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked tiredly.

His eyes became weary. "You were almost hit by Tyler's van. You passed out." He said, looking at me relieved.

That woke me up. "What?" I asked, shocked. Then it all came flooding back.

The high pitched squeal.

The van spinning out of control.

The gasps of horror and shocked faces of all the people in the parking lot.

And Edward. His frantic face looking down at me when he saved me.

"You saved me." It wasn't a question. I was fully awake now.

"Yes," he said relieved.

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked. "You were by your car," I said accusingly. He tensed.

"Bella, I was right next to you," he said mechanically.

He was lying. I undoubtedly remembered Edward's shocked expression from across the parking lot. He was no where near me.

I started to get up and cold hands were immediately at my shoulders, gently pressing me down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," I said, taking off the neck brace and the wires of the heart monitor, which I now realized made the annoying beeping sound from earlier.

"Bella, they are going to come in any minute to take your x-rays."

"X-rays?" I asked, confused.

"Bella you passed out, you probably hit your head, they want to check if you're okay."

"It was just from the shock, I'm fine," I reassured him, looking around for my normal clothes. I wanted to get out of this hospital gown as soon as possible.

"Bella, they will give you back your regular clothes after you get your x-rays done," He said, guessing what I was looking for

A young nurse walked in with a wheelchair. I couldn't help but notice her long blond hair, porcelain skin, and ice blue eyes. All of which made me feel inferior. She eyed Edward suggestively before helping me into a wheel chair, I don't know why that bothered me so much but I suddenly wanted to rip her hair out. Edward tensed as soon as she came in.

She wheeled out of the room, but not before she threw one more glance at Edward. I balled my hand into fist and glared at them. She wheeled me take x-rays to of my head, the whole process took about twenty minutes. I was told that nothing was wrong with me.

Now I was in the ER waiting for the doctor to tell me I could go home, finally finished with all the procedures, I was waiting in the ER for someone to tell me I could go home. At the same time, I had to listen to Tyler's numerous apologizes from the bed besides mine. I gave up trying to convince him that I was fine a long time ago, now I was just ignoring him, I turned to my side so it looked like I'm asleep.

I let out a big sigh and waited impatiently to be let go. I heard some foot steps out side coming closer towards my room.

_Finally_, I thought. Unfortunately, instead of the doctor, Edward walked through the door wearing that annoyingly perfect grin of his. Of course, I blushed. Damn him and his perfection.

"Hello Bella," he said with that irresistible voice of his. My pulse increased and my blush grew more pronounced. : I cursed him under my breath once more, and though it was impossible, his chuckle suggested that he had heard it.

He seemed amused by my irritated expression. I glared at him with all the will I had, which wasn't much. It was hard considering the natural response was to ogle at his perfection. His grin widened at my obvious effort to stay mad at him, and my pulse hammered.

Childishly I turned away to face Tyler, who was still rambling his string of apologies. Why was I mad at Edward? It's wasn't his fault Tyler won't shut up.

Thankfully, Tyler stopped and turned to face Edward—finally realizing he was there, and started to attack him with his apologies.

Edward simply raised his hands and said "No blood, no foul." That seemed to make him shut up.

Then something hit me.

"Why aren't you strapped to a bed like the rest of us?" I asked, irritation leaking into my tone.

This seemed to amuse him even more.

"I have connections," he said slyly.

The doctor walked in. I stared at him with wide eyes, my mouth partially hanging open. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen. He was young, he was blond and he was more handsome than any movie star I have ever seen. He was incredibly tall and had perfectly angular features. He was very pale and had dark eyes with bruise like shadows underneath, and he looked exhausted. Despite his obvious youth his eyes were wise, wisdom you could only get with years of experience. He had a fatherly vibe to him, and I realized with shock that this was Edward's father.

"Hello Miss Swan I'm Dr. Cullen. It seems everything is in order, no sign of a concussion or anything serious. In other words, your fine," He said smiling at me in a professional way.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, looking up at Edward smugly, he just rolled his eyes. I heard Dr. Cullen chuckle.

"Your very lucky," he said recovering form his chuckle-fit.

"Lucky that Edward was right next to me." He was suddenly fascinated with the charts in his hand.

"Well, yes." He said nonchalantly.

The feeling of paranoia sweeping through me. Whatever Edward was hiding from me, the doctor was in on it.

"Okay your free to go, if you feel dizzy don't hesitate to comeback, it might be a delayed reaction to the accident."

"Can't I go back to school?" I asked.

"Actually most of the school seems to be here," he said.

My eyes widened. "Great," I muttered under my breath glaring at the sheets.

"Your father is in the waiting room, whenever you're ready to go." He smiled, and then he turned to look at Tyler. "I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here a little while longer."

I jumped out of the bed and walked out the door in the opposite direction of the waiting room. Edward was following behind me.

"Bella where are you going? Your father is waiting for you." He said behind me.

I ignored him and kept walking finally stopping at a secluded hallway.

"Explain," I demanded.

"Explain what?" He asked innocently.

Playing dumb are we? My temper flared.

"Explain to me why I'm not smeared across Tyler's van," he flinched. "Explain to me why I'm not _dead_."

"Bella I saved you, isn't that enough?" his voice was calm, but his eyes were defensive.

"Edward you were all the way across the parking lot! There is _no _way you could have saved me!" I yelled, my temper rising.

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about; you hit your head and you passed out." He said carefully, as if was trying to calm down a crazy person, it only made me angrier.

"No, I did not!" I snapped. He flinched at my tone. "You heard your father; I'm fine, so don't go saying I hit my head." I felt the tears of anger forming in my eyes.

"Bella what do you think happened?" he asked tensely.

"You weren't next to me you were by your car, I saw you. The van was swirling out of control and you were frozen in your place. And the next I know you're holding the van away from me and you left your print on the van…" I sounded like a complete nutcase, but it was the truth. I felt the angry tears streaming down my face.

"Bella do you have any idea how crazy you sound." He said incredulous.

He lifted his hand to wipe the tears away but I slapped it away. I resisted the urge to scream, that really hurt. He seemed hurt by this gesture but I was too angry to care.

"Edward please tell me the truth," I pleaded. "You can trust me." I said quietly.

His face was torn, his eyes were full I indecision. It seemed like he was debating whether or not to tell me, I hoped the other side won.

"Bella, I was right next to you and I pushed you out of the way, that's all that happened." His eyes were wide and honest, but I didn't trust them. His tone was defensive.

"Fine!" I snapped. "I won't tell anyone but you listen to me Edward Cullen what ever you are hiding from me I won't rest until I find out." **(I just realized this might sound a bit extreme, but I couldn't think of anything else :P) **I threatened darkly.

He looked at me incredulously, then his jaw went hard, his nostril flared and his eyes were pitch black.

"Fine!" He snapped back. "I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said coldly and stalked off angrily.

I stood there shocked at his behavior. I have never seen him that angry before. Though, I have only known him for a week. I stood there for a moment before walking away with a tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. I wiped the wet tears away and put on a happy face for Charlie.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call my name frantically; he came towards me and enveloped me in a bone crushing-hug. He pulled away and sighed in relief, his face seemed slightly aged with the worry lines.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Dad, Dr. Cullen saw me, he said there's nothing wrong with me." He sighed in relief.

"Well that's good to hear," he said. "By the way, I your called your mother." he said rather quickly and walked ahead.

"You called mom!" I exclaimed

"I had to Bells, you passed out. I was worried and she had a right to know."

"Ugh! I call her when we get home, right now lets just get out of here," I said spotting Mike and Jessica's group coming towards me.

-

Renée was hysterical. I had to stop her from jumping on the next plane to Forks; she had her bags ready and everything. She kept begging me to come back to Phoenix. It took me about an hour to calm her down. I had a feeling that she might start making daily phone calls.

I went to bed feeling exhausted. Near death experiences can really wear people out.

As I laid in my bed I thought back to the conversation I had with Edward in the hallway.

What was he hiding from me? Was it really that bad? Was it one of those if-I-tell-you-I'm-going-to-have-to-kill-you deals? I always knew that Edward was more than just a pretty face-all of them, but was there something horrible underneath it?

-:-

The school day passed pretty quickly and it was lunch time again. Today had been simply awful. I hadn't seen Edward or any of the Cullen's all day; I was beginning to wonder if they were even here. On top of that I had people fallowing me around asking if they could carry my books or walk me to class, some asked me how I got out of the way so fast. I kept explaining that Edward saved me. They all said they did not see him until after the van hit. Tyler was the worst out of all of them, trying to make amends, he wouldn't leave me alone. It's been simply dreadful.

Angela tried her best to get rid of the onlookers but she always ended up pushed out of the crowd. I practically had to beg them to leave me alone.

As Angela and I entered the cafeteria I kept my head down, this had been the moment I've been anticipating all day. I didn't know if Edward was still mad, I couldn't handle seeing Edward so angry at me again, it stung my heart.

Today Angela and I sat down at a different table. We told Tyler in the rest of them that we wanted to sit alone they reluctantly agreed and left us alone, however they kept staring at me wearily every few seconds like they were anticipating another van to appear out of nowhere and run me over.

When we sat down I summed up the courage to look around the cafeteria for the Cullen table. When I spotted him, at their usual table, Edward wasn't looking at me; instead he was slumped over the table twirling a bagel with his long white fingers looking utterly bored.

I felt disappointment flood through me. Was he still mad at me about yesterday or had he finally lost interest? I tied to hold back the irrational tears that threatened to spill over. _Stop crying! You knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it's better to get over it now!_ The rational side of me was right, it's better this way. When I looked back at him he was still twirling the bagel in his hands, he looked like he had forgotten all about me, and that hurt.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked worriedly beside me.

"I'm just feeling a little sick," I said and gave her a small smile. It wasn't a lie my stomach was in knots and feeling a nausea over came me.

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said quietly.

"If you're sure."

The rest of the lunch period I kept stealing glances at Edward through my hair. Not once did he look back at me, he kept his down the whole time with the same board expression.

Angela kept giving me worriedly looks but didn't say anything.

The loud shrill of the bell rang in my ears signaling for the next class to start. Right on cue Tyler appeared by my side offering to carry my books and walk me to the next class. Behind him an angry Mike glared holes into the back of his head.

"Tyler, I'm fine you don't need to do this." I pleaded. I was not in the mood to deal with Tyler right now.

"Tyler its okay I'm helping Bella for the rest of the day," Angela stepped in seeing the murderous look that Tyler didn't seem to see. He looked at her unsure and then left. God bless her, she made him go away.

_Thank you_ I mouthed to her. She just smiled and we walked to our next class.

When we got there Edward was already in his seat playing with his pencil, the same bored expression on beautiful face. Previous feelings of nausea returned.

I approached my seat unsurely never taking my eyes of his face. Maybe I should be civil to him, or apologize. I decided that I was just going to greet him and see what happens after that.

"Hi Edward," I said politely as I sat down.

He just turned his head in acknowledgement and turned back to his pencil. In that brief moment I got a good look into his eyes. The warm liquid gold of his eyes were no more, instead his eyes were like two brilliant topaz stones, cold and hard. Distant.

I felt my hope crumble as I looked away. _It was bound to happen someday! _The logical side of me said _better sooner than later._ I fought back tears but one managed to slip out. It landed on the desk with a quiet splash.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered. "It's your secret not mine."

Suddenly his hands balled up into fist with great restraint, the skin stretching over the white of the bone. The pencil seemed to have snapped in his hands but he was still holding on to it tightly. He was still looking down at his desk, his face wiped clean of emotion, but I could see a restrained emotion in his Topaz eyes. Regret?

Did he regret saving my life? All of our conversations? Did he regret the first day? Did he regret meeting me? I felt a terrible ache in my chest and I fought back more tears.

_Stop it! _The logical voice that has been pestering me all day spoke. _You're better than this! You can't let anybody have this kind of control over you! Especially not a boy! You knew this was going to happen sooner or later so suck it up! You've dealt with worse!_ It kept saying.

_Oh just shut up and let me wallow __in my own misery!_ The emotional side of me snapped. After that neither one made another sound.

The rest of the period I tried my hardest not to look at him and for the most part I succeeded.

When the bell rang Edward was the first to leave, he was practically a blur as he went out the door. I stood there stupidly for who knows how long until I eventually snapped out of it and started to gather my things.

At the door Mike stood waiting eagerly. _Great_, I thought sarcastically, _just what I need._

"Hi Bella! Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked eagerly.

"No thanks, Mike. I'll be fine," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" He pressed a bit desperately.

"No, thank you." It came out sharper than I intended it to. I had just about had it with these people; can't they just leave me alone?

He looked taken aback at my tone.

"Okay," he said in a small voice and walked off.

I felt a pang of guilt. Great, I hurt his feelings. I felt awful enough.

I walked towards the Gym slowly feeling miserable. There were only a few people left, I was practically alone.

Suddenly I felt someone pull me into a secluded hallway and I was suddenly sandwiched between the wall and them. A cold hand muffled my cries.

I looked up frightened at my kidnapper but then fright turned into surprise when I realized it was Edward.

"Bella please don't scream, and don't say anything. Just listen," he begged, his breath fanned my face and my brain turned into jelly, I could only nod helplessly as he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and for ignoring you, that was childish of me," he said sincerely. "But…I think it would be in your best interest if we stop talking to each other."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Bella we can't speak to each other anymore." He said sadly.

I froze. I couldn't make sense of what he was saying; slowly it started to sink in.

"Why?" I asked stunned.

"Bella it's for the best trust me, you don't want to get involved with someone like me, and I would just be a waste of your time. It would be more…" he paused searching for a word. "More _prudent_ for you just stay away from me."

"But why? It's not like you're dangerous." I laughed lightly in an effort to lighten the mood.

He looked away, guilt washing through his face.

"You're…dangerous," I mumbled, my stomach dropped, as it sunk in. He's dangerous.

"No, I don't believe that." I shook my head stubbornly.

"Bella, it's true," his voice was pained, begging me to understand. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"No," I shook my head fiercely.

"Bella, I'm dangerous, please grasp that," he pleaded. I could see it in his eyes the warning was very real, but the feeling of danger never came.

"No," I repeated, my eyes stained with moisture.

"Bella!" he growled.

I stood there watching his anger melt away into pain.

"Bella it was a mistake to get involved with each other, I think the best thing to do would be to forget everything that happened between us." He said sadly looking down.

"You…regret it?" My voice broke. I knew it. He lost interest and now wants nothing to do with me; he even wants to take it as far as pretending it never happened.

"No. I don't regret it…but I don't think it was the best idea," he said looking at me with pained eyes.

It was bad enough that Edward was telling me he wants nothing to do with me and now the tears I've been suppressing all day started to spill over.

"Bella, please don't cry," his voice was pained as he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry," he said once again. "It's for the best," he kept saying.

I looked up at him teary eyed; a look of determination suddenly crossed his face. There was conflict in his eyes but one side seemed to be winning.

I took advantage of his silence and tried to compromise with him.

"Edward you—" but I was cut off.

His cold, hard lips were pressed roughly against mine.

I froze, surprised by his actions. I didn't get a chance to respond before he pulled away. I opened my eyes slowly, I hadn't realized I close them, and stared at him dizzily and confused at the same time.

His eyes sparkled but then became sad. "Good bye, Isabella," he said. His face was a mask of ancient sadness. He looked so heartbroken, I'm sure I didn't look any better.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine one last time before he disappeared out of my life.

I stood there, my face tear stricken, as I saw him disappear. The warning bell rang loudly, signaling the class to start. I didn't notice it much.

I don't remember much after that, it seemed that time skipped ahead and I was suddenly in my room lying on my bed. I stared wordlessly at the ceiling, tears started to form in my eyes. It felt like I had just been dumped, if this is what it felt like I never wanted to feel it again. I touched my lips with my fingers lightly; it still burned where he had kissed me. The wonderful tingling sensation was overwhelming.

I hated it. I glared at the ceiling angrily.

I hated that he had done this to me, that he had this kind of power over me. But most importantly I hated _him_.

I hated him with every fiber of my being. If he wanted me to leave him alone then so be it.

I pressed my face against the pillow and let my tears flow freely.

**Hey! all you wonderful readers out there! sorry I haven't updated. I would have had this chapter last Tuesday hence that when I finished it but I couldn't put it up because...well I'm sure some of you have heard of the earthquake that hit Southern California last week. What does that have to do with me, you ask? Turns out I live in Southern California, Orange County to be exact, so I was here when the earthquake hit. At first I didn't realize what it was but when I did, I freaked out! It was 5.4! They said it was moderate, but that didn't stop me from loosing it! It's one thing to hear about something and then another experiencing it. I'm fine now but I'm still a bit shaken up and paranoid (I keep thinking another might hit any second now!)**

**In other happier non-earthquake news my copy of Breaking Dawn finally came!-squeal-**

**so I'm going to be gone for a couple of days!**

**R&R**

**_Midnight Fangs_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Twilight_ I wouldn't be on here writing fanfiction about it.**

**Chapter 9 EPOV**

I looked down at the sleeping angel before me. Her breathing was even and her heart was beating rhythmically.

It had been two months since that faithful day in the hallway. My lips still burned where they had collided with hers. I'd give anything to go back to that moment.

I had been such a fool to think it could work out. When I realized she was here, in Forks, it seemed things could work out for themselves and we could be together somehow. On the day of the accident, reality decided to make an unwelcome appearance.

_-Flashback-_

_I arrived at school eagerly. It had been at least 4 hours since I've seen her._

_Bella._

_Just saying her name made my dead heart flutter._

_Since her arrival I paid nightly visits to her room, something I had missed doing greatly. Her sleep talking was still in effect, much to my delight. I felt like it was Phoenix all over again, but this time was different. This time I could speak to her. I could learn more about her and decipher her facial expression, adding to what I already knew. I was __excited__ to see her__—__five hours seemed like such a long time, the minutes stretched on for hours__—it__ was torture._

_I heard the roar of her truck and felt __an__ involuntary smile appear across my face. Everyone seemed to notice how much I changed. Esme, Alice__,__ and Jasper (Alice couldn't keep it from Jasper, it was inevitable) were the only ones who new about Bella. Jasper heavily disapproved but couldn't deny the raw emotion I felt towards her. Esme, as expected, was ecstatic that I had finally found someone __though__ I had to keep reminding her that Bella had only known me for a week. Alice was smug about the whole ordeal and kept repeating 'I told you so' over and over again._

_The rest were suspicious, to say the least, especially Rosalie. Although she was happy that I was acting normally again and not like a 'zombie' as she puts __it__. She constantly __gives__ me hell about Bella, though I haven't done anything wrong __(at least, not that she knows of). _

_I climbed out of my Volvo and waited for __Bella__. __M__y family got out as well and started to make their way towards the school._

_That's when a high pitched squeal penetrated my sensitive ears. I turned to see a blue van sliding uncontrollably toward Bella. I instantly recognized the driver; Tyler Crowley moderately popular and friend to that vile Mike Newton._

_Various screams of horror emanated from the crowd. Everything was pure chaos as they stared at the van. I turned back to Bella hoping and praying that she moved __out of danger._

_Bella was still there looking at the van __confusedly, before comprehension__ flickered on her face and she braced herself for impact. It finally settled in that Bella was not going to make it, at least not alone._

No._ I stood there frozen. _Not her, not her,_ I kept repeating. The van slid closer and closer. _No! Not Bella!

_Suddenly I was holding Bella's warm fragile body in one hand while the other was keeping the van at a safe distance from us._

"Bella,Bella!_ Are you okay?" I asked frantically._

"_Edward?" she whispered before she passed out in my arms._

_-End of flashback-_

She scared me half to death, if that's even possible. The worse was yet to come.

_-Flashback-_

_Later in the hospital Bella __had__ woken up and had __finished her x-rays__._

"_No signs of a concussion or any physical damage. She's at optimal health." Carlisle said looking at her charts._

"_That's good," I sighed, relieved._

"_Edward__.__" Carlisle turned to me. I knew this was coming. "I know the family will be angry at you for almost exposing us, especially Rosalie." I flinched. "__B__ut I wanted to confront you myself to get you side of the story."_

"_I couldn't let her die, Carlisle," I whispered__,__ looking down shamefully._

_  
"I know __a __human__'s__ life is sacred and I'm proud of what you did, but I __know__ you Edward," he said. "__You__ wouldn't normally risk our secret for __one."_

"_I remember clearly what you said the night I brought home Rosalie__.__ '__P__eople die all the time.'" He copied my irritated tone perfectly. "__What__ made you want to save __this one's__ life?"_

"_I couldn't let her die that way__. It was__ too horrible to bear," I whispered._

Edward there is something you're not telling me, _he thought_

_I kept my head down. I didn't want him to find out about Bella__.__ I wouldn't be able to handle the look of disappointment that would surely be on his face._

"_Edward why wont you-" __he stopped suddenly__ and looked at me__,__ shocked._

Edward, are you…did you…are you— _he couldn't form coherent thoughts._

"_You've fallen in love with her__,__ haven't you," he said in disbelief._

_I refused to look at him. I couldn't believe I risked our secret, all for a girl. But this girl was the most important thing in my life, and I couldn't live with out her._

_I waited to hear the disappointment but it never came._

"_Edward," he began calmly. "I'm not angry with you."_

_I snapped my head up at him. "What?"_

"_I've noticed the changes in you ever since she moved here, Edward. You have been depressed ever since we came back from Phoenix, it's not mere coincidence that Isabella-"_

"_Bella__,__" I corrected automatically_

_He smiled kindly. "_Bella_ happened to move here from the same place, it's not hard to put two and two together__,__ son__.__" he laughed lightly._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized again._

"_It's okay but…" he__ suddenly__became__ serious. "__W__hat are you going to tell the rest of the family__?__I__ sure some of them know already," he said__,__ thinking of Alice. "What if she remembers what happened? What are you going to __tell__ them?"_

"_I don't know__.__"_

_-End of Flashback-_

I knew I could trust Bella. She not like other girls her age. I hoped that it didn't come to that, and that she didn't remember.

My hope was vain. She did remember, and wouldn't let it go.

_-Flashback-_

_I __followed__ Bella as soon as she was out the door. She was going in the wrong direction._

"_Bella__,__ where are you going? Your father is waiting for you." She ignored me and kept walking. Finally__,__ she stopped in a secluded hallway._

_She spun around and I couldn't help but be stunned by her beautiful angry face__.__She__ was livid._

"_Explain," she growled._

"_Explain what?"_

_My response only seemed to make her angrier. Her creamy porcelain skin was flushed an enticing red. Her piercing brown eyes glared up at me through impossibly long eyelashes. Her silky hair was messy and unruly, sticking to her damp forehead__. Her__ plump crimson lips were in a tight line. She was a goddess, a strikingly stunning, furious goddess._

"_Explain to me why I'm not smeared across Tyler's van__.__" I felt myself flinch. "Explain to me why I'm not _dead_.__" __T__he mere thought of Bella hurt was impossibly painful but the thought of Bella…I couldn't even think the word._

"_Bella__,__ I saved you. __Isn't__ that enough?" I tried to reason with her._

"_Edward." I felt a thrill shoot up my spine as she said my name. "You were all the way across the parking lot. I saw you! There is no way you could have saved me," her melodic voice was escalating to a yell._

"_Bella, you don't know what you're talking about__.__You__ hit your head and you passed out," I reasoned. This was not good__.__She__ was far too perceptive for her own good._

"_No, I did not!" she snarled. Her tone made me wince. I think this was the first time I felt genuine fear towards a human. "You heard your father__,__ I'm fine, so don't go saying I hit my head__.__" I saw tears forming in her deep eyes__.__I__t was agonizing to watch._

_I tensed. "Bella__,__ what do you think happened?" I asked stiffly._

"_You weren't next to me__.__You__ were by your car, I saw you. The van was swirling out of control and you were frozen in your place. And the next __thing __I know you're holding the van away from me and you left your print on the van…"_

_I froze. Saying Bella was perceptive was putting it mildly, she saw everything even in her woozy stage. I have to make her believe otherwise._

"_Bella__,__ do you have any idea how crazy you sound__?__"_

_Tears __were now cascading down her porcelain face. I raised my hand and attempted __t__o wipe the tears away __from__ her lovely face but she slapped my hand away. It stung, not in physical sense but in away that hurt much worse._

"_Edward please tell me the truth," she pleaded. "You can trust me." __H__er eyes were warm and trustworthy._

_More than anything, I wanted to tell her the truth, but lying was the only way to keep her safe_._ We couldn't be together. It wouldn't work, it could never work. She had to be safe._

"_Bella, I was right next to you and I pushed you out of the way__.__That's__ all that happened."_

_How could I have let this happen? How__ did I__ let myself in too deep? This was worse than last time because she was involved too. This time __I __wasn't the only one who was going to suffer, she would as well._

"_Fine!" I heard Bella bark. "I won't tell anyone but you listen to me Edward Cullen__.__What__ ever you are hiding from me__,__ I won't rest until I find out." This was bad. Terrible. She wasn't supposed to look for it. She wasn't even supposed to know about it._

"_Fine," I snapped. "__B__ut I hope you enjoy disappointment." I stomped off angrily. I wasn't angry with Bella, of course. I was, however, furious with myself for letting it get this far._

_Tomorrow I would have to tell her goodbye._

_-End of Flashback-_

My dear, sweet Bella. I caused her so much pain, but it was for the best. She was not meant for my world.

She sighed dreamily and turned to her side exposing her long, curvy back to me. _Bella,_ I thought fondly.

Despite that awful conversation, the worse was yet to come.

_-Flashback-_

_I drove home slowly, which was unusual for __me. Normally__ I would I loved to violate the speed limit but I didn't want to get home and face my family._

_As approached our mansion I heard some familiar voices._

How could you? All for a stupid _human!_ She isn't worth it! _Rosalie, as expected, was infuriated. She kept lashing out and cursing my name__ and__ I ignored her._

_Jasper was solemn. He didn't really have anything to say._

What did you do? I know you were really fond of the little human but you nearly exposed us! _Emmett was angry, not nearly as much as Rosalie__,__ but still angry none the less._

Edward, is she okay? Is she hurt? _Esme, always thinking of others._

Edward, I know you can hear me. You can't do that! You can't take yourself out if the picture! It will crush her and you will get hurt! _Alice must have seen my decision__.__She__ still believes it could work. I couldn't let this go any further._

_I stopped the car and got out, entering the house. The family was in the living room with the exception Carlisle who was still at the hospital. As soon as I entered the room Rosalie began to mouth off._

"_It's about time! How could you do that, you selfish idiot? How could you risk our secret for a useless human?" Rosalie shrieked. I ignored her and took __a__ seat on the couch._

"_Rosalie__,__ please," Esme interfered. "__We__ won't discuss anything until Carlisle gets back." _

Well, is she alright? _Esme turned to me anxiously._

_I nodded curtly and looked away. She sighed in relief._

_Raging thoughts, mostly from Rosalie, came at me as we sat there waiting for Carlisle. Jasper was trying to ease the tension but it didn't seem to work. Finally we heard the familiar Mercedes pull up the drive way._

_Carlisle entered the room, not letting the tension affect his calm demeanor. His sat down in the love seat next to Esme._

"_I think," he began. "__We__ should let Edward explain his side of the story first before we make any decisions. I don't want to move yet and I'm sure neither of you __do__ either__.__Perhaps__ we can find an alternative."_

"_Edward," he __said, turning__ to me._

What are you going to tell them, son? The truth? _Carlisle thought._

_The rest of the family looked at me expectantly._

"_Yes__,__ Edward, do tell why you saved the human girl," Rosalie hissed_

_Disregarding Rosalie's comment__,__ I began. "She's different, her blood appeals to me more than anyone else's__.__" __It was __technically not a lie. "__If__ I let her blood spill in front of me__,__ I don't think I would have been able to control myself." My voice came down to a whisper._

_That__ was a lie. Ever since she came here I have kept the monster well in control, he no longer thought of Bella's scent and felt thirst. He saw it as a gift, something we couldn't afford to lose._

_A long silence came over the room. Only Emmett and Rosalie bought the lie, __since__ every__one__ else already knew. Emmett was sympathetic; he knew what I was referring to. He had come across similar cases._

_He thought back to his early days as a vampire. _I saw a young woman, maybe in her twenties, walking in a dark ally looking frazzled. I saw Emmett stalking his prey, his dark eyes gleaming with thirst. She turned around and gasped, stunned by his beauty. Emmett pounced._ I shuddered at the memory, the thirst he felt was similar do the thirst I felt when I fist time saw Bella two years ago. I took comfort in knowing that could never happen to __me__. Bella was not some stranger I met in a dark ally__.__She__ was __much __more than that._

_Rosalie__,__ on the other hand__,__ was a different story__.__Although__ she was sympathetic__,__ she didn't quite believe me__. The__ excuse I gave __wasn't __good__ enough for her._

"_There were other options Edward," she snarled. "__Y__ou could have left! You didn't have to watch her die!" I cringed at the word. I hope she didn't notice._

_Unfortunately for me__,__ she did._

"_Wait__.__" __Comprehension__ dawned on her face. She looked at me, her face ranging form shock to disgust. "You didn't __save__ her because of her blood, you saved her because you _love_ her," __spat__. "I've seen you watching __her. You've__ grown quite attached to the little brat__,__ haven't you."_

_A low growl started to build up in my chest. She smirked._

"_You couldn't stand let your little human pet _die_," she continued. _

"_Rosalie," Carlisle warned. __Rosalie ignored him._

"_Forget about her__,__ Edward, she's not worth your time__.__Just__ kill her and get it over with."_

_I snarled and __lunged__ at her. Jasper grabbed me from behind and Emmett stood protectively in front of Rosalie. I struggled against the arms baring me and snarled dangerously at Rosalie.._

"_Carlisle I say we kill her__.__" Rosalie turned to him._

"_No!" I roared__._

"_Rosalie__,__ that is enough," Carlisle intervened. "We will not kill anybody, however__,__ I do think we need to consider moving," he said reluctantly._

Edward I'm sorry, but she suspects what we are. If we stay long enough for her to figure it out, the Volturi will find out about her they _will_ kill her. She will be safer if we left now.

"_No!" I yelled. "She won't tell anybody, I trust her."_

"_You're being foolish. You can't trust _humans_, tomorrow she will blab to the whole school how you saved her life with your superpowers," Rosalie argued._

"_No she won't!"_

"_Was she being sincere when you talked to her? Did her thoughts give you a hint of deception?" Emmett asked._

"_I__—I __can't read her thoughts," I admitted._

_Everybody __but Alice__ gasped at my revelation._

"_Then how could you be sure we can trust her?" Rosalie yelled, now fuming._

"_She said she wouldn't tell anybody__.__"_

"_Then I guess we could trust her, since she _said_ she wasn't going to tell anybody. And maybe we could all go out in the daylight from now on," Rosalie said, sarcasm dripping from her voice._

"_If she tells," Emmett said. "One of us would have to take care of her__.__" _We would have to kill her.

"_No!" I snarled._

"_Then what do you suppose we do then?" he asked._

"_I trust her! She won't say anything," I repeated._

"_Edward, are you sure we could trust her?" Jasper questioned._

"_Yes."_

"_We will give it a day then," Carlisle said. "If she doesn't say anything we will stay__.__" __He__ turned to me. "Edward, keep track of everybody she talks to, make sure she keeps her word."_

_I nodded. "Edward," he continued. "I think the best thing to do is to ignore her from now on."_

"_I know__,__ I__ had__ already plan on doing so."_

_With that__,__ everybody cleared the living room; Rosalie stormed off muttering a string of curses, Emmett was right behind her. _I hope you know what you're doing, he_ thought._

_Esme looked at me__,__ concerned. _Are you going to be alright?

_I nodded and ran out of the house to only place I wanted to be._

_-End of Flashback-_

I was miserable, but that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was saying goodbye and breaking both our hearts.

_-Flashback-_

_I grabbed Bella from behind and pulled her into a secluded hallway__.__ I put my hand over her mouth, to stop her from screaming. She looked up at me with frightened eyes and then relief washed over her as she realized it was me._

"_Bella please don't scream, and don't say anything. Just listen__.__" she nodded helplessly._

"_I'm sorry about yesterday and for ignoring you, that was childish of me," I began. "But…I think it would be in your best interest if we stop talking to each other."_

"_What?" she asked confusedly._

"_Bella we can't speak to each other anymore__,__" I said sadly._

_She tensed. "Why?" _

"_Bella it's for the best trust me, you don't want to get involved with someone like me, and I would just be a waste of your time. It would be more…more _prudent _for you just stay away from me."_

"_But why? It's not like you're dangerous." __She__ laughed lightly. I looked away guiltily__._

"_You're…dangerous," she mumbled__ and __tensed again. Did she finally understand that I was not good for her?_

"_No, I don't believe that." She shook her head stubbornly. How could she not believe that?_

"_Bella, it's true," I begged__,__ trying to convince her._

"_No," she repeated._

"_Bella, I'm dangerous, please grasp that," I pleaded. Why couldn't she understand? I could harm her without even trying._

"_No__.__"_

"_Bella!" I growled._

_Tears streamed __down her beautiful face. __It__ was painful to watch, like a million __knives __cutting into my heart._

"_Bella it was a mistake to get involved with each other, I think the best thing to do would be to forget everything that happened between us__,__" I said reluctantly, trying to control the agony from showing on my face._

"_You…regret it?" her voice broke. Regret it? How could she say that? The past week has been the best in my life._

"_No. I don't regret it…but I don't think it was the best idea__.__" _

_More tears started to spill over, it was torture. Surely _this _was worse that my change. I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be all right. But I couldn't._

"_Bella, please don't cry," I could hear the agony in my voice, as__ I __wiped her salty tears away._

"_I'm sorry, it's for the best," I tried to sooth her. In time she will forget and move on and I would be nothing but a painful memory._

_She looked up at me__, her face__ crestfallen. I __wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears away and make her smile again__._

Kiss her,_a__ voice in the back on my mind said__._ Let her see that you love her; make her understand that this isn't the end._ The voice said, still optimistic that Bella and I could be together._

"_Edward you—"_

_I kissed her. _

_It was like nothing I ever experienced before, even better than drinking human blood._

_Her lips were warm and soft, just like I imagined. Instantly her warmth spread through out my body. Her lips fit perfectly with mine, like __a__ missing piece of a puzzle. Finally I pulled away so I could scrutinize her reaction._

_She opened her eyes slowly, her deep brown orbs were confused, but I could see a small sparkle of happiness behind them. I'm sure I had that same twinkle in my eyes. _

_I just kissed her. Something I've dreamed of doing since the first moment I saw her._

_Slowly reality made itself known spoiling the almost perfect moment._

"_Good bye, Isabella," I brushed my lips once more with hers before I ran._

_-End of Flashback-_

I hurt her. I haven't been able to live with myself since then. Watching her sob on her bed was one of the most excruciating things ever. To see her in so much pain. Pain that I caused.

Bella sighed contently breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Edward," she sighed my name and turned on her side, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The familiar warmth spread through me like it always did when she said my name. Just like the first time.

_-Flashback-_

_I jumped through the small window into the confined space. Her scent hit me fully and I breathed in deeply taking in as much of her scent as possible._

_I still couldn't believe she was here, in Forks of all places. I started to think of what Alice had said, maybe she was right, maybe were meant __t__o be together. I shook my head. I was getting way to ahead of myself. Bella barely knew me._

_I looked down at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful. My memory didn't do her justice_

_She was lying on her side facing me. Her hand tucked neatly underneath her head and her lustrous brown hair was fanned out across her gorgeous face._

_I reached down to __brush__ the stray strands of hair from her __beautiful __face. A small smile lit her face when my skin came in contact with hers. Her warmth spread through me like wild fire warming me form my head to the tips of my fingers._

_I couldn't help but wear a smile similar to hers._

"_Bella," I could hear the adoration in my voice._

_After a few short moments I let go and went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner._

_I sat there for what must have been hours. She was just as bewitching as ever. Even the monster that Bella tamed to years ago poked his head out of his cave to watch Bella in awe._

_Nothing had changed since the last time I watched her sleep, it was like Phoenix all over again. Her little incoherent ramblings amused me so._

"_Edward," I froze, had she seen me? Had she woken up?_

_She turned away from me and sighed my name contently once more._

_I couldn't help the stupid grin that exploded on my face. _

_She had said my name._

_Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think my name would graze her lips in her infamous sleep ramblings._

_I repeated the phrase over and over again, strong, powerful emotion coursing through my body._

_She had said my name. I repeated once more, the stupid grin growing bigger._

_-End of Flashback-_

That was one of the most incredible nights of my existence. The nights after that I heard my name numerous times spoken from her soft lips.

I still do, though not as much.

Suddenly something changed. Bella's heart rate picked up and her breathing became ragged.

"Edward," she cried my name in agony. "Please don't-"

She was waking up.

I stoop up and left her room as quietly as possible. I settled in the tree next to her bedroom window.

Although she still said my name they were often fallowed by cries of agony and despair, each one a stab to my dead heart.

I watched, from the safety of the tree, as Bella struggled and cried until she finally woke up with bloodshot eyes.

"Edward," she whimpered before she began trembling in her spot. Holding the blanket tightly between her fragile hands, whispering my name between sobs.

Ever since that faithful day in the hallway, Bella has been having nightmares, most of them centered around me.

I hated to watch this unfold every night and then see her the next day deathly pale with bruise-like shadows underneath her eyes, from the lack of sleep.

She almost looked like one of us. She could probably pass for a vampire.

But what was worse was knowing that I caused this.

I hated this. I wanted to go in there and hold her close and never let go. To whisper words of comfort and endearment to her, but I couldn't.

She continued sobbing uncontrollably, clutching her pillow now.

I couldn't sit here and do nothing, I've done nothing for the past two months and the only thing that had done was bring pain and heartbreak to the two of us.

I saw her lie back down and cry herself back to sleep. I couldn't stand to watch this any longer. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I couldn't ignore her any longer.

**Sorry I haven't updated, I got distracted watching the Olympics (especially Swim and Diving! They're my guilty little pleasures!), and I also had sophmore registration and back to school shopping, it was crazy!**

**I found a few days ago I found out I start school Thursday!!**

**Eww!**

**So between now and then I will _try_ to get another chapter in, I make no promises so don't get you hopes up.**

**_Midnight Fangs_**


	10. AN

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Nothing to see here move along!**

**:)**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I hate these things! They are a constant reminder that I don't own _Twilight._**

**Chapter 10 BPOV**

The past two months haven't been the greatest. After that faithful day in the hallway neither Edward nor the Cullen's or the Hales ever looked my way again.

At times, I couldn't help myself and I would peek through my hair during Bio or lunch. I watched from day to day as his eyes would turn form the cold, hard gold to a flat, black coal and then start over again. Sometimes his bored demeanor would slip and his agony was apparent.

For me the days were miserable. Even though he would sit a foot away every day, but I continued to watch him silently.

We had finally switched to the Basketball unit in gym, which was very convenient for me. I took out all my anger and frustrations on the court. Every bottled up emotion was released during that period (though, now everybody was weary of me when I entered the room). Even though it was a great outlet for my anger, I felt even worse after. Once all of the irrational anger towards _him _was out of the way, I realized that it wasn't his fault.

It was mine. I wasn't interesting, beautiful, or mysterious like him. I was boring and plain. My heart lurched at the realization.

I tried to get by in school without anyone noticing my depressed state and for the most part I succeeded.

Mike was very pleased with obvious coolness between Edward and I, and he was more persistent than ever. Jessica glared at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

They were all oblivious to my depression. Only Angela could see through my pretences. As much as I assured her I was fine, she was constantly worrying about me.

Like Angela, Charlie was also anxious. He and Renée have been talking about sending me back to Phoenix, but I refused. I felt like if I left, the things that happened between Edward and I wouldn't seem real. _He _wouldn't seem real.

I couldn't let that happen.

A small nagging voice in the back of my head said that Edward cared for me, but I ignored it. I wouldn't dare let myself hope.

The nights were the worst. The dreams not only came at night, but haunted me throughout the day.

_We were sitting together in a meadow, smiling happily at each other. I glanced down at his hand entwined with mine and sighed contently. Then, he was gone. I looked up, panicked. There he was, at the other end of the meadow, walking away._

"_Edward!" I cried. He didn't look back. _

"_Please don't leave!" I ran after him, but I never caught up__._

Every time I would wake up crying. It was there then I'd realize how dependant I was on him and how pathetic that was

This morning was much the same. I reluctantly drove to school, exhausted. Last night I had endured the worst of the nightmares because this time Edward disappeared altogether.

My truck roared to stop as I parked my truck as far away from his silver Volvo as possible. As I stumbled out of my truck, I dropped my keys into a puddle.

"Great," I muttered. I sighed and bent down to pick them up but a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. _What? It couldn't be._

I looked up, shocked, to see Edward smiling pleasantly, and holding my keys in the air. His stunning eyes were a stunning topaz. There was a fierce determination in them that made my stomach churn and my legs turn to jell-o. It was the same look I saw before he kissed me so long ago.

"Bella," he breathed, his cool breath fanning my face. His voice was so familiar and comforting, like I've been hearing it for a lifetime instead of a few days.

We stood there for what seemed like forever drinking each other in. My eyes traced every line of his divine face, trying to burn the image into my memory. I didn't know if I'd ever get this chance again. Or if my mind conjured up some sort of memory—a day dream of some sort.

After a while, he slowly took my hand in his, put my keys in them, and closed them gently. With that, he smiled half heartedly before walking away.

As I saw him disappear, reality slowly crawled back in. _That didn't just happen._ Did it? No, it couldn't have. Edward had been ignoring me for the past two months. Why would he just _stop?_

I looked down at the hand that was clutching my keys. I opened it slowly and found keys wrapped in a crumpled piece of paper. I slipped the keys into my pocket and curiously opened the paper.

_Dear __Bella,_

_I am so __very __sorry. There is no excuse for the way I have been acting. Please know that had no intention of hurting you. I thought I was doing what was best, but clearly, I was wrong. If there were any possible way I could explain everything to you, I would without a second thought. Unfortunately, that is not the case._

_All I am asking is for you to forgive me. After school today, I will be at the small trail besides your house. I'm asking you to come and meet with me. I hope I can have the chance to properly apologize. If you should choose not to come, I completely understand and I will leave you alone forever. Please consider it._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I read the note repeatedly but my brain couldn't seem to process it.

It didn't make sense. Why would Edward want to see me all of a sudden? And why in secret?

I thought back to what he had said that day…one of the worst and best days of my life. As much as I tried, I couldn't manage to forget anything about him or that faithful day.

"_Bella it's for the best, trust me. __You__ don't want to get involved with someone like me, and I would just be a waste of your time," _he had said.

"_It__ was a mistake to get involved with each other. I think the best thing to do would be to forget everything that happened between us." _

"_You…regret it?" _

"_No. I don't regret it…but I don't think it was the best idea."_

Did he really mean what he had said? Or was he just trying to let me down easy like I had originally thought?

"_I'm sorry," he __had__ said. "It's for the best."_

It's for the best.

Did he really think that ignoring me was the best? Why? What was he hiding? I was back to square one—trying to figure out what his secret was. I had so many questions. And all of them could be answered, only if I went to meet him.

_Should I go?_ That was the big question.

-

By lunch time I wasn't sure this morning actually happened. It didn't seem likely. Watching pigs grow wings and fly away was more likely. But there was still that note, that unforgettable piece of evidence.

Lunch was the same as it had been for the past two months. He didn't even glance my way. That did not help me confirm the reality of this morning.

I walked to biology with Angela just like any other day. And just like any other day Edward was already there looking board and as gorgeous as ever. I took my seat by him and—as always—ignored him.

To my dismay, the rest of the period was similar to the others of the past month. Occasionally, I would peak through my hair, but he never took notice. If it wasn't for the note I still clutched every so often in my pocket, I would be absolutely certain that this morning was just a figment of my imagination.

As the bell rang I gathered my books and headed toward the exit. Of course, me being the klutz I am, the toe of my boot caught at the doorstep and I dropped all of my books.

A few people passing started giggling. My face burned as I bent down to pick them up, but someone was already there holding my books in a neat pile. _Edward. Of course._

He was smiling pleasantly at me. My blush deepened and his smile grew.

"Thank you," I said in a small voice, taking my books from him.

"You're welcome," he said in his warm velvet voice before he walked away.

I loved the way he looked at me. Like I was the only person in the world, no matter how corny that sounded. It was surreal.

The rest of the day sped by. I still hadn't made my decision yet.

Part of me wanted to say that today didn't happen. That the past two month should prove that. But there was hard evidence—like the note—that I couldn't ignore.

I rubbed my forming headache as I drove home. What if it _was _a dream? What if he didn't show up? Then I would just be walking around like a lost idiot.

When I reached the house, I still hadn't made up my mind. I hastily threw open the door and tossed my backpack on the floor. I paced back in forth in thought.

I hadn't noticed myself walking back towards the door, reaching for the doorknob. Like my subconscious was telling me to go.

_I'll go, _I decided. I took a big breath before stepping outside.

I walked slowly through the front yard toward the thick forest looking for the thin trail. I spotted it only a few feet from my yard.

_I wonder why I didn't notice that before, _I thought absently. I followed the path carefully, memorizing landmarks just in case I needed to find my way back.

A snapped twig here, a clump of leaves there…

The trail came to a stop at a small turf. It was shaped like a crooked oval with a fallen tree in the middle. The moss covered the trunk like a blanket. The canopy above let no sun pass through it, and the ferns were knee-high and tickled me through my jeans. I stepped over them sat on the soft trunk.

_The trail has ended, and he's not here,_ I thought, my eyes beginning to sting with moisture. I looked down and buried my head in my hands.

"Bella?"

I snapped my head up to see Edward's beautiful face looking at me anxiously. He was standing by the opposite end of the trunk.

"Edward?"

"_Bella,_" he sighed in relief. I stood up slowly and walked toward him. His angelic face was filled relief and happiness, but there was a small hint of fear and concern in them as well.

When I reached him, he did something unexpected. He took me in his strong arms and hugged me tightly to his cold, hard chest. I froze on contact, not knowing how to react, before I melted against him. Too soon for my liking, he pulled away. I looked up at him confusedly. He just smiled, led me to the trunk, and sat down.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear that was blowing in the wind. "I'm glad you came."

I looked down and saw our intertwined hands and blushed. I heard a low chuckle, too low. I wasn't sure I heard it at all. We stood there for a minute, an awkward silence beginning to take over.

"Why did you bring me here?" I finally asked.

I met his eyes briefly before looking away. The way his eyes penetrated me almost had me hypnotized.

"Didn't you read the note?" he teased. His face then dropped all amusement and became serious. "I owe you a proper apology and an explanation."

A shock passed through me at the sudden tension.

"And you couldn't do this at school?" I giggled trying to ease it a little.

He smiled at the effort before he turned solemn. "I had to do it somewhere where my family couldn't find out."

"They don't like me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"It's not that. They just think it would be a better idea if I stayed away from you, but I can't do that anymore." His tone was fierce at the end. I looked away from his face trying to gather my thoughts.

Why would his family want him to stay away from me? I thought back, back to when he still spoke to me, before he started to ignore me, back to the conversation in the hospital.

"Does this have to do with these big secret that you're hiding?" I finally asked.

His hands tightened around mine roughly and I winced. He must have noticed because he let go, giving me an apologetic look. "Maybe," he said with difficulty.

The silence was like a heavy blanket looming over us. I turned to look at him.

"I don't care," I declared.

He looked at me like I had sprouted an extra head.

"What?" he asked, mystified.

"It doesn't matter to me," I clarified.

"Bella, I'm dangerous." His voice was almost pleading.

"I know," I said, slightly irked. So he was trying this again. "You made that pretty clear the last time we spoke. If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done that by now."

This made him angry. "How could you not care? What if I'm not human? What if I'm a monster?" His voice grew quiet at the end and his face was full anguish.

"You're not a monster," I disagreed. "As for not being human…I suspected as much."

"And yet, you're still here," he said incredulously.

"Yes, _I'm an idiot,_" I mumbled the last part.

He must have heard me because he started chuckling. I glared up at him playfully, making him laugh harder. His laughter was contagious and I found myself soon laughing with him.

When his laughter faded out I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Bella, this is wrong. I shouldn't be even be here."

"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically.

"That's exactly why I should."

"I don't care what you are. It's too late, were both in too deep," I stated firmly.

His smile was small, and didn't reach his eyes, but still there.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm generally a selfish creature and I crave your company to much to make myself leave."

I just smiled and he seemed annoyed by my reaction.

"You know we still haven't established what you are," I said after a few blissful moments of silence. I was almost sad to break it.

"I thought it didn't matter," he said teasingly, playing with my fingers.

"I know, but still…" I bit my lip, praying he wouldn't be angry.

"I'm not sure how you will take it," he muttered, letting go of my hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me yet—or at all if you want," I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Now what kind of relationship would we have if I lied to you?" I knew he was just teasing but I couldn't help but flush at the mention of the word _relationship_.

He lifted my chin with his fingers. With his other hand he ran his fingers across my cheek. My face felt like it was on fire.

"You blush is lovely." Is it possible to turn permanently red? I was beginning to hyperventilate. I tried to unscramble my thoughts. What were we talking about?

I shut my eyes so he'd stop dazzling me, and I could think properly.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" I recalled. I felt him put his hands down. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was not pleased.

I opened my eyes to find him looking down at his hands. His angel face was distressed.

"Edward I trust you," I said, hoping to soothe him. "I want you to be able to trust me with anything. You don't have to tell me now, until then we could refer to it as your 'special problem'." He cracked a smile. "But when you are ready I won't run or leave like you think I would."

"My _special problem_?" he mused after a moment.

I giggled and nodded, thrilled that he was going along with this.

His eyes turned solemn once more. "I don't deserve your trust," he mumbled.

I sighed, frustrated. I did something bold and daring—well, for me at least. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head against his cold chest. He froze for tiniest second before wrapping his arms around me and pressing his face into my hair.

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed like that, but the sun soon began to set. Charlie would be home soon.

"You have to go," he murmured, as if reading my mind.

"Yes," I said reluctantly.

He pulled away and smiled before his face became nervous. I tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, would you mind if I tried something?" he asked timidly.

"Try wh-" He cut me off.

His lips were on mine.

It wasn't like the first time, rough and desperate. It was softer and slow. This time I didn't hesitate, I kissed him back. His cold smooth lips moved against mine gently. My face was scarlet, spreading from the tips of my ears to my neck. My arms came up by their own accord and buried my fingers in his bronze, silky hair.

Too soon, he untangled my arms gently but with irresistible force and pulled away. I felt extremely lightheaded and couldn't form coherent thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes, not realizing they were closed, to see him.

He was beaming; his glorious face was joyful and victorious. He took my breath away. I had forgotten how to breathe.

"Breathe, Bella," he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"You should go. Your father will be here any minute," He said after a moment. I nodded.

We stood up and he took my hands in his bringing them to his lips. I blushed.

"I'll be here tomorrow," he said, kissing my palms.

Then he disappeared. I was left there, stunned before I assumed it was part of his 'special problem'.

I turned around and walked back up the trail with a smile on my face. As I reached the end of the trail I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"Hey kid where did you go?" Charlie asked when he saw me emerge from the forest.

"Just went for a walk," I lied casually.

"Okay," he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I haven't started dinner, I'm sorry. I'll do it right now," I said and rushed into the house, hoping he wouldn't notice the goofy smile on my face.

After dinner I went to bed and started my nightly routine. As I tucked my self in I thought about today. Soon I fell into a blissful sleep with a golden eyed angel appearing in my dreams.

**I finally got the chapter up! yay!**

**Thank you for your patience, You guys are awsome!!**

**I'd like to thank my beta Meepisms for helping me this chapter and many others!-applause-**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND IF I'M HAPPY I WRITE FASTER!!**

**In addition to reviewing you'll get a cyberhug from Edward!**

**D**

**_Midnight Fangs_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon blah blah blah...**

***Special thanks to my beta Meepisms! because you awsome!***

**Chapter 11 BPOV**

The past few weeks have been pure bliss. Edward and I had been meeting in my back yard since that first meeting since, as he said, it was more convenient for me. During school, it was hard to pretend to ignore each other, especially after that first meeting.

The next day, what had happened didn't seem real at all. But after school he was waiting in the turf like he said he would and I couldn't be happier.

The days became routine. During school, we'd ignore each other although sometimes he would turn my way and give me a quick smile when his family wasn't looking. In biology, he would sometimes hold my hand under the desk and whisper something sweet too low for anyone else to hear. And sometimes he would just give me his breath taking crooked smile that I loved so much. That was usually enough to melt me.

After school I'd drive home as fast as I could (which wasn't too fast considering my truck couldn't go past fifty) and run to the backyard to see him. He was always there before I was. He would stand there and give me his crooked smile before I jumped into his arms eagerly. "Silly Bella," he would say. I'd always blush at my own desperation.

Most of the time we would just sit there and enjoy each other's company. We didn't need words to express our feelings; we just had to be there and everything was all right. Other times he would ask me completely random questions just to get to know me. He would ask nonstop and sometimes he made me feel like I was taking one those psychology test where you had to answer with the first thing that came to mind. Most of the questions, like the time he asked me my favorite gemstone, were questions that I would reference to him. It was embarrassing to confess how truly obsessed I was with him.

I told him about my life in Phoenix and about Renée and…Phil. And he wasn't too happy about it. He looked ready murder someone as soon as I told him. I kept telling him it was all right that it was no big deal but he insisted it was. He couldn't understand why I didn't hate him or why I had never told Renée. Phil loved my mom and that was good enough. I could always see the love that radiated off of him when he saw her. Phil rarely hit me and he wasn't a drunk—most of the time we could be civil to each other. But that didn't stop Edward from hating Phil.

Most of the time I would try to change the subject. I would usually ask about him. He seemed reluctant to tell me about him or his family. I imagined it had to do with his secret. That was okay with me. I trusted him and when he was ready, he would tell me. And I would still be there right by his side.

---------

"Bella," Edward said softly.

Today we were sprawled out in my backyard just like any other day. It was Friday, which obviously meant the weekend was coming.

I dreaded it.

He wouldn't come on the weekends, although he dropped by once or twice on Saturday. His family was starting to get suspicious. Sometimes at school I felt like I was being watched, but not by Edward. I would turn and one of his siblings would be conveniently walking by. I kept insisting to Edward that we should tell them, but he'd always brush me with a simple "not yet." The way he said it made me think he was afraid that something might happen if we did.

"Hmm?" I answered lazily.

"I have to leave early today and I won't be able to come by tomorrow either," he whispered sadly.

"Why?" I asked looking up at his ebony eyes.

"Emmett and I are going hiking tomorrow in Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier," he said. In the back of my mind I distinctly remember him telling me he and his family went camping a lot.

"Oh," I mumbled, disappointed. "When will you be back?" I asked, trying to suppress the desperation in my tone. It was ridiculous how dependant I had gotten. Even more so in the last few weeks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Monday—Tuesday at latest," he whispered. Four days? I felt disappointment flood through my body. The pain in his eyes was apparent, too.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'll be fine. I have other friends you know," I teased, trying to dissipate the heavy atmosphere.

"I was hoping we were more than friends," Edward said cheekily. I blushed.

He grinned, but changed the subject. "You know, I heard a lot of talk about a beach trip tomorrow. You should go," he encouraged. I blinked, just remembering the trip. Until now, I hadn't even considered going.

"Well… Angela _has_ been trying to convince me to go," I pondered for a moment. "Maybe I will. I hope she still wants me to go," I murmured to myself.

He smiled, satisfied and kissed my forehead. His cold lips brushing along my skin just the slightest bit. "I have to go," he smiled sadly.

I tried to smile enthusiastically and said, "Have fun."

He chuckled at the effort and kissed my forehead one last time before he disappeared.

I sighed forlornly and reluctantly got up. I walked slowly to the house and made my way to the kitchen to make Charlie's diner. I decided to make spaghetti. It was simple, and it was fast. As it was cooking, I decided to call Angela to accept the invite to the beach tomorrow.

"Hello?" she answered after the third ring.

"Hi Angela," I said while stirring the spaghetti.

"Oh, hi Bella."

"Are you still going to the beach trip tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, have you changed you mind about going?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," I tried to sound cheerful.

"That's great! We are all going to meet outside of Newton's Sporting Goods store tomorrow at nine am," she said excitedly.

"Great!"

"Okay I'll see you there. Bye!" The dial tone rang. I was actually a little excited about the trip, though I would miss Edward terribly.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up on the drive way and I set his dinner on the table.

"Hey Bells! How was day?" I heard Charlie ask as he came in. he pulled up a kitchen chair sat down and started to take off his shoes.

"Fine." Wonderful, magical. Though of course everyday for the past few weeks have been like that.

I put my dinner on the table and sat down. Dinner with Charlie has always been a quiet event. He attempted to start a conversation but it quickly failed. After dinner, I picked up the plates and began to do the dishes. When I was finished, I turned to face him.

"I'm going to go to first beach in La Push tomorrow with Angela and some friends from school, is that okay?" I asked.

"First beach?" he thought for a moment. I nodded.

"Sure, Bells. Have fun," he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. Good night," I said as I walked upstairs.

"'Night Bells," I heard him say. A few moments later, I heard the T.V turn on to what sounded like baseball game.

I tried not thinking about how I wasn't going to see Edward for four days and instead tried to build up excitement for the beach trip tomorrow. I was glad to find myself exhausted enough to fall quickly into a dreamless sleep.

---------

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and energized. I quickly got ready quickly and ate a pop- tart before I headed for Newton's Sporting Goods store. As I arrived, I saw a bunch of people that I recognized from school. I parked and climbed out my truck.

"Bella!" I heard Angela yell. I turned around and saw her waving at me. I waved back and headed toward her.

"Bella! You made it," I heard Mike call as he was running up to me. His smile was bright and enthusiastic.

I gave him a small smile and nodded, trying to get to Angela as quickly as possible.

"You want to ride with us? You could ride shotgun," he asked hopefully.

"Uh…" I looked at Angela desperately, who was talking to Ben Cheney. She noticed, and stepped in between Mike and me.

"Actually, Bella is going to ride with me and Ben," she said politely.

Mikes smile fell. "Oh, well okay. I'll see you there," he said and walked back to his car dejectedly. I tried to ignore the pang of guilt that soared through me. Why must Mike be so difficult?

Sighing, I turned around to Angela and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm really glad you're coming," she said, getting into the car.

"Me too." I smiled and got in the back with a few others I recognized from school. The back wasn't too crowded. During the ride I looked out the window and watched the beautiful scenery fly by. The drive was short and we were there before I knew it.

We parked near the beach and got everything out of the trunk. I looked around and took in the breathtaking sight. The water sparkled along the horizon. The clouds were thin and wispy, not threatening the bright yellow sun above. The sand made a crescent shape along the coast.

"Come on, Bella," Angela said cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts.

We walked towards a crowd of people who had already arrived. They were sitting in a circle around a pile of drift wood. We sat down on some blankets Angela had thought of bringing.

"Hi, Bella," a familiar, annoying voice said. _Great._

"Hi Mike," I said carefully. Couldn't he leave me alone for just a little while?

I turned around to see him smiling with a very annoyed Jessica trailing close by, her dark eyes flaring with resentment. This day just keeps getting better.

Mike took the seat to my right and Jessica took the one to the left, glaring daggers at me.

"Have you ever seen a drift would fire?" Mike asked cheerily, completely oblivious to the tension.

"No," I said shaking my head, not wanting to look up.

"Well you'll love it," he said confidently. He slid his hand into his front pocket and got out a small lighter. He lit a small branch and laid it beside the others then hit lit another and put in on the other side. I watched the strange blue green flames crackle towards the sky.

"The salt in the sand make it that color," he said offhandedly. I just nodded completely mesmerized. Thankfully, Jessica then captured Mike's attention.

A few moments later some people decided to go hiking in the near by forest. I declined and stayed with Angela and a few others.

On the other side of the fire, Lauren sat with Tyler listening to a CD player someone had brought. Lauren hadn't made any nasty comments since I'd arrived, keeping Tyler busy. Which meant he wouldn't be pestering me. The day was looking up.

Eventually the people returned from the hike to eat lunch. A few people whom I guessed were from the reservation started to arrive and sat around the fire with us. When the second group was about to go hiking I decided to go with them leaving Angela behind with Ben. Judging by the smile on her face I could tell she appreciated spending time alone with him.

As I walked behind the group, I didn't recognize them, they must have been from the reservation.

"Hi," someone said beside me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and saw a young boy smiling at me. He had silky russet colored skin and crow black hair tied up in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had a childish face although he looked around fourteen or fifteen. His smile was bright and enthusiastic.

"I'm Jacob Black," he introduced himself, extending his hand. "You must be Isabella Swan." I grimaced at my full name.

"Bella," I corrected. I was hoping I wouldn't go through this again.

Then something hit me. _Black_.

"Oh! Your Billy's son," I exclaimed, feeling a bit stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I probably should remember you," I said, recalling all those summers I came to Forks and visited La Push.

"Nah, I'm the youngest but you would probably remember my sisters Rachel and Rebecca," he said, and suddenly I recalled being lumped with two other girls when Charlie and Billy went fishing.

"How have they been? Are they here?" I asked, looking around, hoping to see a familiar face.

"No. Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer and lives in Hawaii." _Married_. Wow. The twins were only a year or so older than me.

"Sorry I missed the wedding," I joked. "I didn't get an invitation."

"Neither did we. It was a Vegas wedding," he said casually.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"No," he said curtly before he burst out laughing. My eyes narrowed before I joined in his laughter.

"It was a small wedding; close friends and family." I nodded understanding.

After that that the conversation flowed naturally. I found it was easy to talk to Jacob. After a while, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Bella, there you are," Mike called. Was he following fallowing me? Wasn't he in the last group?

He walked up to us, his eyes flashing to Jacob before locking on me.

"Hey Bella, who's this?" he asked, glaring at Jacob. His tone was territorial.

Jacob grinned. "My name's Jacob, I'm an old friend of Bella's," he said, extending his hand. It if it was possible, Mike looked even angrier. Regardless, he took Jake's hand and shook it with a firm grip. I guess he tried to scare Jacob but he didn't seem intimidated at all. Actually, he was just plain amused.

"So Bella," he said, choosing to ignore Jacob. "Do _you _want to go take a walk with me?" he asked. The tone of his voice implied that it was not an open invitation.

"Actually, Bella and I were going to go look at the tide pools," Jacob said, thinking quickly. Mike looked like he was about to kill Jacob.

"Yes we were," I said, relieved. With that, we walked towards the beach. I could feel Mike's stare boring into my back. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, we burst out laughing. After a while, it died down.

"Was that guy your boyfriend?" he asked, still chuckling.

"No," I said, irked. "He just _thinks_ he is." Jacob barked a laugh. I grinned.

We walked around for a while, looking at the tide pools. Jacob pointed out the little crabs and other little animals living in them. Tide pools have always fascinated me. They were like miniature aquatic worlds.

Even though I was content, my mind couldn't help but wonder back to Edward. _Where was he? What was he doing? _I sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked, concerned, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see his dark, worried eyes.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, putting up a happy face. He didn't look convinced.

"You look kind of depressed," he observed. "I know I can be a bit of a bore sometimes but definitely not enough to make someone depressed." I cracked a smile.

"No, it's not you," I reassured him.

"Thank goodness. I was worried I was turning into a total bore," he said, faking relief. I giggled.

I sighed again. "I kind of miss someone," I admitted. What an understatement.

"Your real boyfriend," he guessed, grinning slightly. I blushed scarlet.

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered.

"Aha! So it is a he," he exclaimed victoriously. My blush deepened. I nodded and gave him small smile.

"I know what you mean," he sighed, suddenly looking down.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked. He nodded, avoiding my questioning gaze.

"Her name is Ren," he said with goofy smile, before becoming gloomy again. "She's not here; she's visiting family down in Oregon and won't be back until Monday."

"Don't we make the perfect pair," I mused.

"Yeah," he agreed.

We walked some more down the beach and he began telling me about his family. He told me about his dad and how he ended up in wheel chair. In a way, he kind reminded me of myself. He took care of his dad physically like the way I took care of my mom mentally.

Eventually he started to tell me Quiluetemyths and legends. He spoke of great warriors who tuned into wolves and how they fought bravely for the tribe. He spoke of one woman who sacrificed her life to save her husband from _them._ He told me of _them_-their 's. The cold ones. _Vampires._

I listened, fascinated as recited thehe told stories of the 'cold ones'. He told me how they looked so incredibly beautiful to any human and godlike in the sun when their skin would sparkle brilliantly like diamonds. He told of their incredible speed and strength. But most importantly, he told how they fed from humans and had sinister ruby eyes. I shuddered at his images.

"But then," he suddenly said. "A bigger coven came, normally the cold ones would only travel in pairs or by themselves, but this was a coven of five. My own great grandfather was one the ones protecting the tribe—he was chief of the tribe at the time. There were three males and two females. We were out numbered, but they didn't fight."

"They didn't?" I asked, completely engrossed.

He shook his head. "No, instead they offered a treaty. They claimed they only fed on animals. They had strange yellow eyes and they offered that as proof. So, my great grandfather accepted the treaty. The terms were that they could stay as long as they don't step foot into our territory and as long as they didn't break their word and fed on humans."

"Did they betray you?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Eventually they left and over time two more joined them—one male, and one female."

"Did they ever come back?" I asked.

His voice dropped an octave lower and his face turned sinister. "Yes."

I gasped and suddenly Jacob yelled, "Boo!" and I screamed loudly. He burst out laughing, clutching his sides. I glared at him.

"You should have seen your face!" he managed between his laughter.

I looked away childishly, turning bright red.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled, not at all sounding sincere.

"I wasn't scared," I muttered, aggravated.

"Right," he said under his breath.

After a while, I asked curiously. "Is it true? The legend?"

"More or less," he shrugged. "My great grandfather _was_ chief at the time, though I don't really believe all this vampire nonsense," he said annoyed. "It's ridiculous, they think they came back two years ago and since then none of them would go near Forks."

"Forks?" I questioned curiously.

He nodded. "That seems silly," I concluded.

"It is! They won't even go to the hospital since Doctor Cullen started working there," he ranted.

"Doctor Cullen?" his name being mentioned shocked me.

"It's just silly superstition," he brushed it off.

"They think he is a-a…vampire?" It was difficult for me to get the word out.

"Yes," he said, hesitating. "The same ones." I gasped again.

Suddenly everything warning Edward ever gave me came flooding back. Every time he had called himself, a monster and every time he had apologized out of the blue made sense now. I thought about all the other things Jacob had mentioned. The speed, the strength, the beauty…

"_I'm not sure how you'll take it," _he had said.

"_I'm a monster."_

_I'm a monster._

Edward was vampire.

The realization came at me hard. I had never in my wildest dreams ever would have guessed or even imagined the possibility. What if…

"Bella," I heard different voice call.

I broke out of my thoughts and saw Mike with Ben and Angela trailing close behind him.

"We've looking all over for you. I thought you might of have been kidnapped," he said locking eyes with Jacob.

"Jacob was just telling me some stories," I said defensively.

"Bella," Angela interrupted before Mike could say anything. "We're leaving. It's starting to sprinkle," she said, shielding her head from rain droplets.

I looked up and felt rain drops on my face. The sky was covered with a thin layer of grey clouds. The shower would not last long.

"Oh, then I guess we're leaving." I turned to say goodbye to Jacob.

"As soon as I get my license I'll come up to Forks to visit," he promised. "And I'll bring Ren. I have a feeling you two will be great friends." I smiled at that. I quickly waved goodbye and moved back towards Mike and Angela.

"Bye Bella, it was nice to see you _again_," Jake called after me. I saw how much that bothered Mike and suppressed a giggle.

We walked to car and it seemed everybody was leaving, trying to seek refuge from the rain. I got into the back seat with the others and secured my seatbelt. As Ben drove away I started to think about my revelation. Could Edward really be a vampire? This idea seemed to make more sense than the other theories I had had, but…Edward wasn't like the horrible pictures Jacob had painted in his stories. He was different. He was good.

They all were.

We reached the store sooner than I expected and I got out and made my way towards my truck.

"Bye, Angela," I said as I climbed in.

"Bye, Bella! See you Monday," she called back.

The drive home was similar to the car ride. I kept thinking over the possibilities of Edward's identity. When I arrived home, I noticed the cruiser was already in the driveway. I parked and quickly dashed to the front door to avoid the rain.

"Hey kid, how was the beach trip?" Charlie asked as soon as I walked in.

"It was…interesting," I concluded. "I met Billy's son, Jacob." He face lit up when I mentioned his friend.

"Really? Nice boy," He said satisfied.

"I'm going to call it a night, I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, goodnight Bells."

As I got ready for bed I tried to push everything about Edward being a vampire out of my head. I needed to think rationally. I was starting to sound completely insane.

After lying in my bed trying miserably not think about him I felt my eyes start to droop. I really was physically and mentally exhausted. I welcomed the exhaustion and fell gladly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**I know what you thinking "OMG, YOUR NOT DEAD!" **

**I'M SO SORRY! Long chapter to make it up to you? A guarantee that the next chapter will come alot sooner?**

**I know it's been two months since I've updated. Do I have excuses? your probably wondering. Of course I do. Do you guys really want to hear them? I don't think so...but I'm going to tell you anyway because I really need to rant a little. ****School has been a nightmare...I haven't had a decent night sleep in months! ****And well honestly I have been kind of depressed lately and I don't really feel like writing...****I procrastanated alot with this chapter and I'm really sorry, these chapters seem to be getting longer and it's starting to feel more like work than fun-sigh-**

**Anywho...**

**_*Note:_ I know this seems very Twilightish right now but just hang in there I promise this story is worth you time...**

**and if not then let me be struck by...A FLYING ICE CREAM TRUCK...AND LIVE!...WITH LITTLE INJURY! (Haha! Spongebob is funny!)**

*****Don't forget to Review!*****

**_Midnight Fangs_**

**=D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...I'm just borrowing them...**

**Chapter 12 EPOV**

I locked eyes with my target. The fear was evident in his dull eyes. Suddenly, he took off running, his powerful legs pushing him farther away from me. I smirked and crouched down, baring my teeth. My muscles coiled under my skin and I took a powerful leap aiming for his neck. We collided and I quickly snapped his neck.

His eyes glazed and he lay unmoving under me. _Quick and painless_, I thought. I sank my teeth in his slender neck and drank greedily. The fire in my throat dulled minimally. When he was dry, I wiped my mouth clean and buried the dead buck under a tree.

I killed a few more deer before I went looking for Emmett. I found him wrestling a grizzly bear, or should I say toying with it. My brother always did like to play with his food. The beast let out a feral snarl and Emmett roared back with excitement. It went on for a while before he finally decided to put the poor creature out of its misery. He bit into its neck and drunk the red fluid ravenously. He sighed in satisfaction and buried the grizzly.

"Emmett, I think we're done here," I said, walking up to him.

He groaned, annoyed. "Come on Edward, we've only been here for a few hours. What's the hurry? Alice said it was going to be sunny for a few days. We've got plenty of time. Besides, we haven't even found any of those mountain lions you like so much and I've only had one grizzly."

"Emmett there are plenty of deer around here and I've had my fill," I replied casually.

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you in such a hurry to get back _Eddie_," he asked suspiciously. I scowled at the atrocious nickname.

"No hurry. I just have something" —_someone_— "I have to get back to," I said, smiling as I thought of my Bella. _My Bella_. I liked how that sounded.

The past few weeks have been pure bliss. Seeing her every day, holding her close…there was no way to describe it. I sighed contently. She had told me more about herself, revealed more of the mystery. Although some things infuriated me, I was surprised by her compassion and forgiveness. I found myself falling more deeply in love with her.

She completely and irrevocably trusted me. I did noy understand. How could she trust me? I am a monster condemned to this vampire hell. How could she have so much faith in me when I could end her life in a matter of seconds?

And though I was completely horrified of that fact, it saddened me greatly. She still hadn't figured it out. Would she still be here after she found out the truth? Would she still care for me after she discovered the monster I am? Surely, she would run away screaming as soon as the truth comes out. She would kick me out of her life and avoid me like some horrible plague. _It would for the best__,_ I thought with a solemn smile.

"Edward, I'm sure your piano won't get too lonely while you are gone," Emmett replied sarcastically, breaking me from my thoughts.

I chuckled humorlessly.

"It has nothing to do with that, I just need to go back and check on something."

I missed my Bella terribly, and I was worried sick about her. What dangers could she possibly encounter at that beach? I should have never convinced her to go. She was a danger magnet. Something I've learned from the past few weeks. Anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius would inevitably find her. Of course, I put myself in that category. But there were other threats, including herself.

She was so terribly clumsy! The newfound grace she found those two years I was gone were not enough. She was fast and agile when she was focused (something I picked up while watching her in gym), but completely uncoordinated when her attention was otherwise preoccupied. The horrors she could encounter while I was not there…I shuddered.

"What would you need to check up on?" _Would it have something to do with a clumsy human brunette?_ He thought, grinning.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Does this girl have such an impact on you that it has affected your mind reading?" he chuckled. "You've been on Cloud Nine for the past few weeks, and before that you had reverted back to a zombie...except worse. You know you are going to have to be more careful, Rosalie is starting to get suspicious."

"It has nothing to do with Bella," I gritted my teeth.

"Right," he muttered.

I glared at him and turned to run back to the jeep. I had drunken so much blood that I felt it sloshing in my stomach. I had practically engorged myself so I wouldn't have to leave for a long time. It hurt to be away from her. It was exceedingly painful, but the thought of her waiting for me was almost enough to calm me.

I climbed in the jeep and opened the glove compartment. I grabbed one of the many CD's jammed in the confined space and put it in the stereo. I hit play and let the music wash over me, calming my senses. The familiar tunes were soothing and gentle.

My mind drifted off to Bella. Her porcelain skin, her soft mahogany hair, that beautiful blush on her cheeks, that dazzling smile. Just for me. I sighed happily. And her eyes. So deep and bright! So full of life. God, how I loved that women!

I hadn't noticed the time pass by, my mind was too preoccupied with Bella, until I heard Emmett climb into the jeep and I realized it had gotten dark.

"You missed it, I found a _hoard_ of grizzly bears," Emmett chattered excitedly. "There I was surrounded by them…" he began his story, speaking dramatically.

I drove through the lush forest quickly while Emmett continued his tale. I needed to get home. _To Bella_.

"Edward slow down, you're driving faster than normal. I wanted to take this time to see what is going on in the life of my little brother," he said, surprisingly sincere.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about this girl that has broken through the shell that you've been living in for the past eighty years." I tensed. In his mind, he went through reruns of sitcoms with similar 'brotherly' moments. Though, I doubted he would find anything close to brotherly vampires.

"Emmett, there's nothing going on," I insisted through clenched teeth. I prayed he'd leave it be.

"Edward, I'm not going to judge you. Obviously she's pretty accepting of us if she hasn't ran away screaming yet," he chuckled.

I cringed, and he noticed.

"She doesn't know?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"No," I answered shortly.

"Why? I thought she would have figured it out by now. She seems smarter that most humans," he mused.

"She is," I agreed, smiling for a moment. "She knows I'm not human and possibly dangerous," I flinched at the thought. "She just hasn't figured out _what_ exactly I am."

"And she's still here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." I thought back to our first meeting, one of the happiest days of my life.

"Are you going to tell her?" Emmett asked curiously.

I tensed. "I don't know... I know the curiosity is practically eating at her, but she wants me to tell her when _I'm_ comfortable." I smiled again. My Bella was compassionate and caring. "She said no matter what she would still be there." My smile turned sad. "I highly doubt that."

_Why?_ "She's still here isn't she?"

"Yes but— "

"But nothing. If she was able to accept that you are not human, then she _will_ be willing to accept that we are vampires." _Give us some credit Edward__,__ we're not _that_ scary._

"Not _that_ scary?" I growled. "I'm her worst nightmare come to life. I'm a demon straight out of hell. I'm the scariest thing that roams the Earth!" I spat. "And no matter how many times I've told her that, she refuses to believe me."

"You're so over dramatic, Edward," he said, rolling his eyes. "You have the best control out of all us, besides Carlisle himself." _Maybe even more if you spend enough time with her without sucking her dry._

He couldn't fathom how I could do that. He started to think about the two people he encountered that smelled to him the way Bella smelled to me. He remembered breathing in the enchanting scent and the next thing he knew, the dead body was laying on the ground before him. He shuddered as I winced at the picture.

And awkward silence settled upon us for a moment before Emmett spoke. "So…when are you going to change her?" he asked completely out of the blue.

I went rigid and I could feel the stirring wheel under my hand braking. I would _never _condemn my Bella to such a hell. She was an angel, a goddess. She belonged in heaven. Not dammed to roam the earth for all of eternity in the dark.

"I'm not," I growled lowly.

"Why not?" he tone was merely curious. "If you do you could be with her forever."

I was torn. As much as I wanted to keep Bella forever it was not something I wanted for _her._

"Because she deserves to have a future, a family a life," I whispered. "Who am I to take that away from her?"

"How do you know she won't want to be changed as soon as she finds out?" he challenged.

I scoffed. "Her first reaction will be to run, not to beg and plead for me to change her," I said bitterly.

"If she loves you as much as you love her then she would want you to change her," he pointed out.

"Impossible," I spat.

"You never know. Besides, hell is not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you," he said, thinking of the first time he saw Rosalie. She had been hunting in the Appalachian Mountains when she found him being mauled by a bear. To him, she was his angel and savior. It was literally love at first sight, even as he was writhing in pain.

It could never be like that between Bella and me. She was human and after all, they are susceptible to change. In a couple of years she will move on and I will be nothing but a memory, I thought morbidly.

"So…when do we get to meet her?" he said changing the subject after a while.

"Emmett she doesn't even know about us and _if_ she did what makes you think she will want to meet you?" I asked slightly glad for the subject change.

"Why wouldn't she want to meet me?" he asked feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"It's up to her," I sighed.

"Fine," he whined. "But make it quick. I want to meet the girl who brought down mighty Edward Cullen from his pedestal," he said excitedly. _And possibly meet my new baby sister._

I chuckled, ignoring his last thought as we drove to our next destination.

**I love Emmett! Who would've ever thought he'd be the voice of reason...**

**Sorry it's late...My beta was on vacation and I didn't really want to bother her...that and I had finals the past week so I was really busy with school in such...**

**Swim season is just around the corner and I am relly excited!! Just thought I'd randomly share that with you...**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!! (or Luner New year which ever you prefer) I'm not asian but who cares!**

**Review:)**

**_Midnight Fangs_**


	14. AN: IMPORTANT!

**Dear Readers,**

**Currently I have no life. I was in honor orchestra, swim season has started, I have CAHSEE testing, my grades have been slipping...I HAVE NO TIME FOR ANYTHING!**

**I've been thinking about putting this story on HIATUS just until the summer but I haven't decided yet...but if I do I _might_ post a chapter before I go...**

**THE REST OF MY STORIES ARE ONESHOTS incase I did not make that clear.**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I know I barely update, but it's because I don't have the time, and NOT because I like making you guys suffer.**

**_Midnight Fangs_**


End file.
